Catch a Shooting Star
by Toonwalla
Summary: When Jack spotted a shooting star on Christmas Eve night, he never expected it to lead him on another great adventure. Now he and the guardians must stop Pitch (the Boogeyman) befor he can lay his hands on the great Well of Wishes with the help of a newly recuited Guardian, the Shooting Star Belle Estelle, and various other entities of the world. rated t for safety. Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Trouble on Yuletide

It was Christmas Eve and the reindeer were beginning to get tired when an old man with a red suit and a long snowy white beard turned his flying sleigh around towards a destination that only he knew of.

He took a small moment to check the back of his sleigh where his sack lay. Only one present left. He looked back in front just in time to see the lead reindeer, one with a bright red light on his collar begin to toss his head.

"Hey now don't you start complaining yet!" North laughed jovially tugging on the reins. "We have one last present to deliver and it's for a friend of ours" the reindeer accelerated flying past the full moon as it did so.

"Hello Manny" North waved at the moon as he passed it. The moon, having no arms or legs could not wave back, but it did seem to glow slightly brighter than before. He looked in front and the laughter faded from his face instantly.

"Oh no"

* * *

In the dark of night the moon shone bright and full over the small town of Burgess. Many of the buildings in the town were covered in snow which glittered and sparkled under the red and green lights, gnomes and blown up Santa's that marked the beginning of one of the most special events of the year. Christmas.

On one of these roofs a teenage boy stood looking out over the rooftops. He was a strange boy, tall and on the thin side. His skin and hair were pale as the snow around him and he wore only a blue hooded sweatshirt and faded frayed trousers.

He leaned casually on a crooked wooden staff and crossed his bare feet. He didn't need shoes. He was Jack Frost a winter spirit and the Guardian of fun.

Though he wasn't having so much fun at the moment. All the children had gone to bed and were asleep waiting for the opportunity to open Christmas presents in the morning. He sighed and looked at the strange blown up Santa statue that bobbed next to him.

He frowned as he thought of North, the real Santa Clause and how untrue this human image of his friend didn't do the old guardian any justice. For one thing it should've worn a black fur hat instead of the ridiculous red one with the silly bauble. Jack chuckled to himself and patted the balloon figure covering it in a light blue frost from which the reflection of strange white light twinkled.

Jack turned his head sharply and looked into the full moon. It might have been a trick of the light as it had hit the frost but he was sure he'd seen something small and bright streak across the face of the moon. His brow crinkled as he tried to concentrate on the thing in the sky.

"What the?" he muttered. Gripping his staff higher he leaped into the night sky.

The air was cold against his face but it wasn't anything he wasn't used to already. The little light became larger as he approached it but it was still speeding around the place. Soon he got close enough to see it.

It was a tiny glittering star and it was looping around the night sky leaving a trail of glittering dust in its wake.

"Whoa ho ho" he spun quickly out of the way as the little star sped past him and streaked away into the night.

Jack had never seen a shooting star up close before and wasn't going to miss the opportunity to catch it and have a good look at it. Grinning with mischievous delight he sped off after the star. It was fast but so was he.

For many leagues it sped over mountains, lakes and forests. Eventually Jack could see the edge of the coast. The sea breeze hit his face and he closed his eyes momentarily. Big mistake.

He opened his eyes and the star had vanished from sight but the land was getting closer at an alarming rate.

Jack grinned as he dug his heels into the snow beneath his feet and held onto his staff as he jerked forward. He teetered over the edge of the cliff for a few moments before crouching down on his haunches and peering over the precipice.

It was a very long drop. Jagged rocks lined the cliff face where at the bottom the waves of the ocean slapped against a single large dark rock. And on that rock a small dim light glimmered softly.

"Gotcha" Jack's smile widened as he jumped down from the edge and floated down towards the light. It was easy going at first but the lower down he got he had to contend with the churning sea.

He dodged a large wave as it came crashing down. The wind howled loud in his ears and for a while it was very difficult to see where he was going as the spray of salt water stung his eyes. He shook his head trying to clear it. The glimmer of light was defiantly closer now. He could see it clinging to the side of the cliff. Wait clinging?

He squinted. Something or someone was defiantly there slumped in a heap. Jack couldn't tell who or what they were but none of that mattered. Anyone clinging to the bottom of a cliff in the middle of a sea storm in winter was definitely in need of help. Abandoning all caution he flew through the wind and waves, grabbed hold of them and pulled them out and up back to the top.

Jack landed a little way away from the edge of the cliff where a little foliage offered some protection from the wind. He deposited his cargo carefully on the ground and stared.

It was human shaped if the exposed glowing feet were anything to go by. However it could not be human, for one thing the figure was glowing and humans nowadays generally didn't wear only an old tattered hooded cloak in this weather.

He crept forward holding his staff in front of him and poked it. The figure moaned in pain and curled into a tight ball. He reached forward again this time with his hands and pulled back the grey hood.

The profile of a girl became visible. She looked no older than Jack but her face was now haggard with fatigue. Her fiery coppery hair was lank and wet giving her the look of a bedraggled doll.

"Hey are you ok?" Jack shook her shoulder gently. The girl opened an eye revealing a silvery iris which looked up at him warily.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you" Jack whispered gently but the girl's eyes closed again exhausted. He sighed looking up at the moon.

Then a rustling sound behind him made him pause. He turned slowly as a large hole appeared in the ground behind them. Jack straightened up as something six foot tall with large rabbit ears shot into the air and landed firmly on the ground in front of the two spirits.

"There you are Jack. What the bloody hell have you been doing?"

"Hey Bunny it's so nice to see you too" Jack rolled his eyes at the oversized Easter Bunny in front of him.

"Don't take that tone with me mate," Bunny waggled a boomerang in Jack's direction. "North's summoned us for a meeting and you're late"

"Meeting? Must have missed the signal" Jack smirked. Bunny's ears twitched with irritation as he sniffed the air. Suddenly his eyes darted to the spot where the glowing spirit girl lay unconscious.

"Who's your friend?" he jerked his head.

Jack looked down. She was definitely a spirit there was no doubt about that, but he'd never seen any of her kind before.

"I just found her dangling at the bottom of that cliff over there" he pointed behind the bush. Bunny looked in the direction that Jack was pointing.

"What on earth would anybody in their blooming right mind would be doin down there?"

"No idea"

"We should probably take her to North, see what he thinks about all this"

Jack nodded and helped his friend hoist the girl over his shoulder before the rabbit tapped the earth again. A hole appeared in the ground beneath them and down they went leaving behind a small blue flower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Belle**

"You found her in the sea Jack?"

"Yeah she was just holding onto one of the rocks at the bottom of a cliff."

"That's a strange place for any entity to be"

"Not if you're a kappa it ain't"

"But she's not a kappa is she Bunny?"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist mate I was just making a statement"

"Oh my goodness have you seen her teeth. Awww wow Jack I think you have competition her teeth are so much more sparkly than yours!"

"Uh ok? Oh hey Baby Tooth. Yes Yes I missed you too"

"Tooth, hands away from mouth"

"What's she gonna do, bite off her fingers? I doubt this kid's gonna be doing anything for a while with those injuries"

"Shhh Bunny voice down she's trying to sleep"

"What is it Sandy? Oh! Guys she's waking up"

Jack's eyes flickered in the direction of the bed in which girl began to stir. She'd been propped up on several plump downy pillows and was covered by some of the thickest and warmest blankets Jack had ever seen all red and with Christmas themed patters.

He saw her eyes open; two silver lights that twinkled under an untidy sprawl of wavy fiery copper hair. The glowing pale gold halo around her body began to shine brighter as she gained more of her consciousness.

She turned her head to look at them. She still looked quite exhausted.

"Where…where am I?" she mumbled pinching her nose and yawned wide.

"In the North Pole" North's thick Russian accent was gentle as he walked forward and helped the girl sit up. She winced in pain and gripped her side.

"Easy now, easy. Oh whoops sorry" North chuckled as he pulled the covers back over her body to cover her up.

The girl's aura changed so rapidly from white to orange that North jumped back in alarm.

"Who are you and where are my clothes?" she demanded with a lot more vigour as she pulled the blankets up to hide her bandaged chest.

"You know for someone who's injured she sure is energetic" Jack smirked and leaned on his staff.

"Jack please" North raised a hand to silence the younger sprite, before turning back to the girl and bowing courteously "I am North, you may know me by the name of Santa Clause but North is my real name, these are my friends Bunny, the Easter Bunny, Tooth the Tooth fairy, the Sandman, we just call him Sandy" Sandy conjured a top hat made out of his golden sand and tipped it at the girl who looked even more confused.

"And this is Jack Frost, he's the one who found you and brought you here. " North finished.

"Yeah with my help" Bunny bristled folding his arms.

"Yeah but you Cotton Tail only came at the end." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Anyways!" North steamrolled over the two of them with careful tact before Bunny could retort. "All five of us are guardians we protect the children of the world with our gifts. It is also our responsibility to help other entities such as you during times of hardships. Your err… clothes well they were in quite a state, but don't worry my Yeti's are busy making you some new ones and they should be done anytime soon"

"Oh" the girl blanched at the display of kindness, her aura now turning a pale pink as she looked down at the sheets "thank you"

"It's no problem" North patted the girl on the shoulder in fatherly fashion. "Now that we've told you a little about ourselves perhaps you could tell us a little bit about you"

"About me what?" The girl's confused look appeared again this time tinged with a pang of wariness. At that moment a group of little elves trotted into the room carrying a tray of assorted cookies.

"Well a name would be a good start" Jack suggested flicking out his staff and freezing one of the free elves in the process. He snorted with laughter as it fell to the ground with a small thunk, its eyes still moving beneath the frost.

The girl considered Jack for a moment, her face somewhere between distaste and curiosity as she took a star shaped gingerbread biscuit.

"My name is Belle, Belle Estelle" she looked down at the biscuit in her hands and took a small bite off one of the points.

"And…" Bunny prompted impatiently.

Belle looked up at Bunny who faltered slightly at the expression on her face.

Jack knew that look all too well. It was the one that he used to wear before he became a guardian. The look he used to give the moon when trying desperately to figure out why he was there. He snapped back to reality when he noticed Tooth's sympathetic gaze rest upon him. He caught her eye and the tooth fairy quickly turned her gaze back to Belle as she finally replied.

"And what? What were you expecting? A little sob story? A whole life? I don't know. I… don't know…" she trailed off biting another piece of her biscuit.

There was silence as Belle ate. The guardians looked from one and then North beckoned them all into a huddle. Much to Jack and Bunny's annoyance they were both squashed side by side whilst Tooth hovered beside North on Jack's other side. Sandy positioned himself quickly between Bunny and Tooth filling the final gap.

"So now what?" Bunny whispered into the centre hoarsely.

"Well we can't just toss her back out there" Tooth said quickly glancing in Belle's direction. "I don't think she has anywhere else to go"

"What is it Sandy?"

Everyone looked down at the little Sandman who was projecting sand images over his head. There was a strange equation with Belle's face on the left, an equals sign in the middle and a shooting star on the right.

"Don't talk nonsense Sandy" Bunny shook his head in exasperation but North considered his old friend.

"No Bunny. Sandy might just have a point."

"Ok… correct me if I'm wrong but I think I'm missing a few things here" Jack looked at North confused.

"Then you should've come to the meeting on time" Bunny smirked.

Jack glared at him but North out glared the two of them with such fierceness that they shuddered slightly.

"When I was finishing my annual rounds earlier tonight" he began. Tooth and Sandy tightened their area of the circle excitedly. "I was going to deliver my last present to the Shooting Star"

"The who?" Jack snorted.

"The Shooting star is a spirit of wishing" Tooth explained excitedly "No one's ever seen her in person but we all know she lives in the Starlight woods and never comes out. But she's well known for sending shooting stars to collect the wishes of children and delivering them to the Man in the Moon"

"Yes well anyways" North lowered his voice even more they all huddled in even closer. "I was going to deliver a present to the shooting star but the minute I crossed her air space I was attacked by nightmares"

"What!" Jack snapped but Tooth hushed him. "Was it Pitch?" he whispered again more urgently.

"I do not know" North admitted gravely "I had to turn my sleigh around. The reindeer were getting very restless. I barely made it back here without any accidents" North eyed Sandy again.

"So you think that this Belle here is the Shooting Star no?"

Sandy nodded his head vigorously.

"I guess it does make sense" Tooth bit her lip thoughtfully "I mean, North goes to visit the Shooting star and finds her home is under siege and only a few hours later Jack finds a glowing girl hanging desperately off a cliff"

"Yeah but that doesn't explain why the kid has no memory. I mean if she was the Shooting Star wouldn't she have more than four hundred years worth of knowledge stuck in her noggin"

"Maybe the fall off the cliff blocked her memory" Jack suggested half joking.

"Trauma can do quite amazing things to someone's memory" Tooth said unusually grave.

"Anyways whilst we try to figure out who this child is someone should have a talk with her" North said smiling at Bunny who cottoned on and smiled in turn at Tooth and Sandy. They all turned to face Jack who's face fell.

"Oh no no no!" he waved his hands in front of his face and shook his head. "Just because I was the one with no memory last time doesn't automatically make me the one to talk to the newbie"

"Actually it does" North smirked at Jack's look of dread.

"Yeah but what exactly do you say to someone who doesn't know who they are"

Tooth and North shrugged, Bunny sniggered but Sandy tugged on Tooth's dress and pointed to the door.

"Ah yes North?" Tooth looked at jolly old North who face palmed his forehead.

"Shostakovich I almost forgot!" he straightened up and opened the door. A large Yeti stood in the doorway. He turned back to Belle whose jaw had dropped at the sight of the great snow beast who was delicately carrying a folded article of ivory clothing.

Jack could barely hold back a snort as cookie crumbs fell from her open jaw with very little dignity.

"Your clothes are ready now if you would like to change. Uh Tooth could you…" he gestured towards Tooth who nodded and with a brief but shrill whistle summoned her mini fairies around her.

"Girls man the perimeter and make sure this lot don't peek"

"What do you mean by this lot?" Bunny cried out indignantly as many little mini fairies started to shove all the male guardians out of the room. Jack obeyed the summons smirking as North called out one final time as the door shut.

"Remember Tooth hands away from mouth"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Anomaly**

The said she was a fairy but she seemed more like a Hummingbird to Belle. Tooth was happily flitting around the girl helping her put on what appeared to be a dress.

Belle struggled with tying the tiny satin bow at the front.

"Here let me" Tooth said gently and took over the tying.

Despite her lack of memory the names of each of the guardian's had struck a chord with her subconscious. Somewhere deep down in her she knew that these were people that would not harm her, even the gruff toned overgrown rabbit kangaroo thing called Bunny

"Thank you"

Tooth looked up and smiled. The girl's aura was now a peaceful white. She took the girl by the shoulders and turned her around to face a full length mirror.

Belle's eyes widened as she looked at the pale girl in the mirror. She wasn't as dishevelled as she'd thought. True there were a small amount of freckles around her nose and her wavy copper hair was loose and a little wild. She combed her fingers through it to flatten the top. The dress itself too wasn't so bad. In fact it fitted her quite comfortably. It was vintage style white sleeveless silk night dress with simple lace trimmings around the neckline. The hem was just above her knees, a perfect length for someone to be able to move around quite freely.

Belle caught Tooth frowning slightly at the reflection.

"Something's still … missing" the fairy muttered before suddenly putting her fingers in Belle's mouth and pulling the edges upwards in a strange attempt at creating a smile.

"Perfect!" she said before taking Belle by the hand and leading her out of the room.

Belle did not understand what the bird lady fairy was getting at but followed all the same. They walked through corridor after corridor of what seemed to be a factory. Or was it a castle?

She massaged her cheeks as more yetis were walking around with little elves dithering around their feet. Many of them were carrying toys, decorations and those who were walking in the same direction as Tooth and Belle, were carrying food. The smell of a hot Christmas ham wafted tantalisingly in front of the young girl's nose and she sighed with longing as her stomach gurgled like a beast.

Tooth smiled as they turned another corner and into a very large room with windows reaching the ceiling and a high crystal chandelier.

Belle looked back down to earth where the other guardians were sitting at a large wooden dining table which was laid with empty polished plates and hearty gold goblets.

The old man, North was trying to impress the importance of shoes to the much younger more rebellious Jack who was sitting cross-legged on the chair. If North hadn't been present, Belle might have thought that Jack been watching paint dry. Opposite him was Bunny who was painting a tiny egg with extraordinary concentration. Sandy sat next to him and was propped up on a cushion of swirling golden sand. He waved at Tooth and Belle happily as they entered.

Belle waved back shyly as the others turned around.

"Ah there you are!" North proclaimed opening his arms out wide in welcome. "Tooth please help me out here. Jack still refuses to wear shoes even at dinner"

Tooth put her hands out and shook her head. "North you know me, if Jack still refuses to wear shoes that is not our problem. Now if it were a case him not brushing or flossing his teeth, that would be catastrophic"

"See I told you the others didn't mind" Jack smirked slyly before looking at Belle "besides New Girl here doesn't seem to like shoes either" he pointed at her bare toes.

Belle looked down at her feet nervously taking note to be careful around this winter sprite. He had a wit as sharp and as cunning as a fox.

"Shoes and I don't go too well together… sorry" she peeked upwards at North uncertainly. He'd obviously gone to great lengths to make her feel welcome and at home but she didn't particularly feel fond of anything that bound her toes prisoner.

North sighed and Jack laughed jovially making Bunny shake his head. Tooth smiled as she flitted over to the chair next to Sandy.

"Well I guess it is Christmas, and we all can take a break at Christmas! But please before you sit do a twirl."

Belle's aura turned pink again as she slowly turned on the spot. North smiled and nodded in approval.

"Hmm very nice. Now my dear why don't you sit down" he motioned to the chair next to Jack who poked it with his staff pushing it out for her.

"Thank you" she said eyeing the boy with that look of curiosity and distrust that she spared for him in particular. Jack gave her wicked grin of his own as if guessing her doubts about him. Somewhere opposite them Bunny snorted as he tucked his paintbrush away in his belt.

Jack turned his attention to his rival raising his eyebrows. The rabbit said nothing in reply so Jack turned his attention back to Belle who had been watching the egg.

She gazed in amazement at the little legs which were almost pedalling with the effort to get away from Bunny as he pocketed it alongside his paintbrush.

"You clean up pretty nicely" an amused voice stated suddenly from her side. She started slightly as she saw the Jack looking at her, twirling the silver spoon in his fingers. A light frost covered it and it sparkled under the light of the overhanging chandelier.

Belle wasn't sure whether he was being friendly or he was putting her on the spot just for amusement's sake. Now that she was close enough however, Belle saw that Jack's eyes were quite a clear blue, a very icy blue. They were filled with a strange inquisitiveness, like a child who'd just discovered something very interesting at a museum exhibit.

Whilst Belle was looking at his eyes, Jack was eyeing her aura. It was now a saturated colour somewhere between grey and pink. He wondered just how the glow worked. Could she control what the colour was or was it purely projecting her emotional state. He decided to test his theory.

"How do you like things here so far?" It was a polite question. Nothing too hard for someone with no memory.

He flashed his signature grin. North may have been the best inventor at the table but even he couldn't top Jack's most charismatic smile, which tended to make ninety eight percent of girls smile and blush almost instantly.

Belle raised her eyebrows.

"Are you always this charming or do you just want to see more pretty colours?"

Apparently, new girl here belonged to the two percent that were not affected by his antics. Well not completely unaffected, she was sparing him a look of disapproval bordering on annoyance. Her aura was that bright orange again but with a tinge of dangerous red.

"How do you know I wasn't just concerned about your wellbeing?" he asked her in mock hurt.

"Well for one thing. If you were really trying to talk to me you would look me in the eye and not at the top of my head." She explained matter of factly. Jack stared at her in amazement as North chuckled loudly.

"Ah wonderful, the starters are ready!" the jolly old man cried out as two yetis came around carrying a large tureen and began ladling a hearty soup into their bowls.

"Be careful of the soup" Bunny warned her from across the table.

"Why?" Belle eyed the steaming bowl in front of her. There seemed nothing wrong with it.

"Jack might try and freeze it so your tongue gets stuck to it" Bunny shuddered as if recalling a terrible memory.

"I'll keep that in mind" her aura finally began to settle back to a peaceful white. Jack glared at the Easter Bunny who returned the favour with interest.

Belle decided to keep quiet and observe her surroundings as she ate her way through five delicious courses of the Christmas feast. As time passed she noticed that the five guardians had a kind of family group thing going on between them.

North was the father of the group who was wise kind and jolly. Jack was the spoiled overconfident defiantly youngest sibling who took delight in mischief. Tooth was the busy working mother/sister figure and Sandy was like the quiet little grandfather who was sweet. Bunny was would have to be classified as the grumpy older brother, more mature than Jack but not by much if their bickering was anything to go by.

Despite the familial atmosphere of the room everything was all a little intimidating. The place itself was huge and the people in front of her were guardians. She did not know what that title meant but she could tell in her gut that these five were pretty big hot shots in… whatever they were involved in. And how did she, Belle, fit into all this? She was an outsider, isolated from their world. Not through neglect or dislike, she was just … there…

…An anomaly in their world …


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: No Longer Strangers**

Belle tried to conceal the horrible feelings of isolation that crept into her heart but something must have shown itself in her aura because she sometimes thought she saw North or Tooth looking at her with sympathetic eyes.

She watched in a slightly dazed state as Jack and Bunny held a staring match over the table. The last slice of fruit cake stood magnificently in-between them, a monolith of sweetness tempting its victims with its pungent aroma.

_Please can one of you take it already?!_

Belle rolled her eyes as she saw both sets of hands twitch for the fourth time.

A loud _rat tat tat_ came from the window. Something with big white wings was flapping outside the window.

"Oh no" Jack groaned with disgust at the window before taking a swig of his eggnog.

"What? Who is it?" Belle asked nervously.

North gave a loud cry of joy as he flung open the window. Immediately a gust of cold icy wind sped through the room. Belle would've fallen off her chair if Sandy hadn't reached out with his dream sand and caught her. The window shut closed and someone stepped through.

He was as tall as Bunny but human in shape, if you didn't count the giant white avian wings at the back. He was big and muscled with a white Grecian robe and old fashioned roman sandals. His hair was wavy and gold as wheat and his face the image of godliness. A gold bow hung off a leather belt on his waist and he had a quiver filled with golden and grey arrows.

"Hey North old buddy" the man, angel weird thing said in an unctuous Italian (or was it Grecian she couldn't tell) tone, grasping North by the hand and shaking it firmly.

His tone was carless and his eyes smug rather like Jack had been a little while earlier.

"My dear Eros it has been too long since you last called"

"Well you know we all have our jobs to do. You have to spread Christmas and I have to spread le _amore_"

North gave a jolly chuckle and gestured towards the table.

"You know Bunny, Sandy, Tooth"

"Toothiania my dear" Eros drifted across North and directly to Tooth whose hand he took and in his own. "You look especially charming tonight"

"Oh why thank you" Tooth giggled "and your teeth are in prime condition, you've been flossing regularly I see"

"Only to see you smile sweet Toothiana" He kissed her hand waggling his eyebrows and Tooth giggled even louder.

Jack choked on his eggnog mid gulp as Eros began to kiss Tooth's other knuckles.

Belle put a hand on his shoulder gently. "Are you alright?"

Jack coughed and eyed her concern with mild amusement before miming to vomit.

She had to agree with the ice sprite, Eros was quite revolting in his own manner. Belle took back what she thought about this guy being similar to Jack. At least the winter sprite could pull off the charming attitude with class and style.

She sighed with exasperation, and Jack swore that he had seen a small smile play upon her mouth. Unfortunately her sigh had earned said sleazy cupids attention.

"Why who is this vision of loveliness I see before my eyes, who hath been brought amongst us by the grace of the Man in the Moon?"

"Oh god" Belle muttered with disgust as the winged cupid floated over the table and settled in front of her instead. His proximity was so close that it was offending. Quietly as she could she shifted away from him but he deftly caught an outstretched leg and held it.

"Such softness, like a baby's cheek and such delicacy" he whispered putting it against his own finely sculpted cheek. "This foot should be adorned with the finest shoes and never be allowed to set down on the ground."

"I don't like shoes" Belle said with a slight snap in her voice. She glanced at North who'd resumed his seat and was looking just as annoyed as she felt. She widened her eyes at him pleading for rescue from the creeper who was now starting to caress her ankle.

"What is your name my dear" he asked softly.

"Belle" She leaned back as he took her foot and gently stroked the top of it.

"The French word for beauty ah how wonderful" he simpered.

Belle slowly began scrambling backwards off her chair as she felt a hand creep a little higher up her leg.

"Sorry but could you…" Belle began to protest practically leaning onto Jack, who gave up his mime vomiting performance to grab her shoulders so that she wouldn't fall on top of him. He could see her aura up close changing from pink, to yellow and now slowly to orange.

"Ah now Eros" North began to cry out slightly panicky "don't be so hasty, she's very new here only just came a few hours ago"

But Eros seemed not to hear the old man.

"Oh bugger, he's never gonna stop now" Bunny muttered as Tooth gasped. Sandy just snored between them having fallen asleep a few minutes ago.

"Um please get off now" Belle pleaded. The hand on her ankle went higher up her calf.

"Hey bird brain" she heard Jack hurl the words from his mouth with as much force as his mime vomit. "New girl obviously doesn't appreciate your creepy foot fetish, so quit it"

Eros's eyes flickered at Jack. The two of them eyed each other with equal disgust.

"Don't interfere with things you don't understand Frost, lest you know what's good for you"

"I think I understand better than you think, idiot"

Belle felt the air in the room chill ever so slightly.

Despite Jack's impending threat, Eros kissed the top of Belle's foot.

_Alright that's it!_

"Get off you creep!" she cried out her aura changing from nervous orange to violent red in a flash. She kicked her free leg right into Eros' face. She took great delight in feeling her heel dig into the overzealous creeps' perfect nose as he toppled backwards.

"Whoa" she heard Jack from behind her. She turned around to glare at him but he just laughed at her face.

"You should see how red you are" he sniggered. "I should've brought a camera"

"You should've huh?" Belle's aura was now even redder than fire "My emotions are not toys for your amusement Jack Frost" she snapped shoving herself off him. He fell off his chair and onto the floor.

North, Bunny and Tooth gasped, but they seemed a long way away in her head. Spurred on by anger she leapt to her feet and walked briskly out of the room.

Many yetis and elves were crowding the path she took but they all shrank to the sides as Belle's angry red glowing figure stormed in their midst. She didn't know where she was headed and didn't care. All she knew was that she wanted to get away from that creep Eros and away from those guardians, somewhere quiet.

* * *

Jack stared after Belle as she stormed out of the room. Her aura was as red as her hair and so violently fierce that one of the yetis jumped and squeaked to get out of the way. Contrary to popular belief Yetis were gentle creatures, but were still very difficult to startle or scare.

Jack glanced at the unconscious Eros on the ground. There was a little bit of blood on his face due to the fact that the girl had broken his straight nose. Jack smirked as a Yeti picked up Eros and took him away.

_Serves him right for being such an idiot_

He clambered back onto his seat at the table, looking at the last slice of fruit cake, but he didn't feel remotely hungry anymore. Nor did Bunny, who was still looking a little shocked after seeing Belle's temper snap. Jack couldn't blame him.

For one shining moment he himself had felt a surge of angry power blaze from within her like a fire. He shuddered for a moment and looked at North who was shaking his head as he looked thoughtfully at the cake then back at Jack.

"Jack, pass Belle's plate over here"

"Why?" Jack asked warily but passed the plate over. North looked at him gravely as he put the last slice onto the plate and passed it back to Jack who took it looking confused.

North looked him directly in the eye and said with all seriousness.

"Apologise to her"

* * *

Belle stumbled backwards clutching her stomach and looking around her. She seemed to have walked into a large room. It was dark except for a large twinkling globe standing in the centre. She looked under her hands where a red railing was.

That must have been what she had walked into. She looked up again at the globe, straining her eyes to see in the dark. The twinkling was coming from little lights. Some of them were in large dense clusters like galaxies whilst others especially over the desert areas were scattered and singular like small stars.

"Wow" she breathed as she followed the railing around in a circle until she reached what appeared to be a switchboard. Its buttons gleamed in the moonlight which fell in a large beam, through a large open window in the ceiling. She looked down on it from the top, the labels under the buttons all upside down to her. However she knew that these must be for the globe behind her. She tried to read the labels but the moon's light was too bright. She turned annoyed to look at it.

The moon was big, full and so bright. She had to shield her eyes slightly from its glare with her hand.

"Hello" she called to the night. The silence that followed echoed more than her voice.

It was a totally ridiculous notion but it, the moon, seemed to possess a presence. It was not in the way an inanimate object like the globe did, but like a person. It was a similar too to when she looked at North or Sandy, except it was much older and more, much more, powerful. And Belle knew that for whatever reason, it was watching over her and her alone now.

"Who are you?" It was a stupid question. It was the moon; anyone in her right mind could tell her that. And yet she felt that somehow it had understood her for its light shifted slightly to rest on her and then dawned on her…

"You're the reason I'm here.? You are aren't you?"

The moon's halo flickered. She assumed that meant yes.

"You know who I really am, don't you?!" she felt excited elevated. Finally someone who knew the answers around here.

"Who am I then? What am I?"

But the moon didn't flicker or do anything this time. Belle's excitement deflated slightly but pressed on. Perhaps she was asking the wrong questions.

"Why did I forget everything but my own name?" she tried going slightly slower as she tried to make her question sound smarter

The moon didn't change.

"OH Come on you must know something" she cried out a little desperately. It flickered again. It did know something but what it was the moon wasn't telling her.

That made her really angry. Her aura which had been white as she'd examined the globe now turned red again. She stomped her foot on the ground hard.

"God dammit! Why can't you tell me? Why?" the last question came out as a howl of anger and despair as she collapsed onto her knees her head in her hands. She concentrated on her own harsh breathing for a few moments before laughing hollowly. It was so stupid; she was getting angry at the ruddy moon for crying out loud.

"What the hell am I doing here?" sighed in exhaustion.

The moon shifted its beam of light.

"It was a rhetorical question" Belle snapped in annoyance at the glowing orb in the sky. She followed the beam as it rested on a point just on the other side of the switchboard. She stood up slowly and walked around

The light fell on a large pattern on the floor. Across it strange shapes like shadows flickered. Belle watched amazed as the dark shapes moved across the light like a well rehearsed shadow puppet show.

The silhouette of a girl with long wavy hair was running through a forest. She was carrying something in her hands. A lamp…? Belle shrugged off her confusion. The girl had stumbled upon what seemed to be a well. She made a wish as an orb in the sky, most probably the moon, shone over head. Then the girl stood up and opened the lamp or whatever it was and some shooting stars whooshed out of it. The girl waited for some time for the stars and they returned to the lamp. She then emptied the lamp's contents into the well and repeated the process a couple of times. As she did the sun and moon in the back switched as day and night passed. Then on the fourth time something changed.

The girl was emptying the stars into the well again when a shadow on a dark winged horse appeared before her. The shadow on the horse was shaped like a man, tall and thin with dark spiked hair and thin fingers stretching forward. He captured the girl and took her high into the sky. The girl struggled and eventually freed herself but fell down to earth into the ocean. Her lamp fell with her but was lost in the deeps as the waves carried her to a large rock at the bottom of a cliff.

It was then that shadows dispersed and Belle looked down at the point where they'd been. She waited for a couple of minutes but no more shadows appeared. Disappointed she instead chose to study the pattern on the floor that the moon still illuminated.

A circle with a four sided marble square in the centre, with another square inside it on an angle. And in that innermost square was a round circle with a strange mark at its centre. Belle squinted at it. It looked like the letter G.

"G…. G for…" she muttered softly.

"Guardian" voice rose from the shadows.

Belle spun around but no one was behind. She narrowed her eyes at the darkness around the sides of the globe. There wasn't anyone there.

Someone then coughed from above.

She looked up and caught a glimpse of a blue sweater and white hair.

Jack Frost was sitting on his haunches on top of the globe, his blue hood pulled up, his staff in one hand and a plate with a slice of cake sitting next to him. He wasn't smiling anymore.

_Good_

She thought with satisfaction.

_Maybe he learnt his lesson after all_

Belle's shoulders relaxed and she scowled at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"For the same thing you are?" he answered.

"Which is?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Trying to figure out who you actually are?"

"Oh really?" Belle chuckled humourlessly. "And have you figured it out?"

"Yeah well…a little bit"

"A little bit as in…?".

Jack paused stroking his chin in thought.

"You looked all helpless and cute in the beginning, but"

"But?" she prompted impatiently.

"You want the honest truth" he asked smiling slyly. He took her death glare as a yes. Her red aura intensified so much so that he thought she'd spout steam out her ears.

"Well here it goes. You are uptight about your emotions. You also have quite an appetite. I still cannot believe that you ate all that ham on your plate. You have a terrible temper that I was very wrong to cross. Oh and you have a severe identity crisis" he added the last one like an afterthought.

There was a pause as Jack waited for the explosion to come.

…

…

"You forgot that I hate shoes"

He looked down at Belle as she cracked a smile. He stared at her as she began cracking up into loud giggles. It was a strange reaction, but the direct way he had pinned down her flaws in that flippant and honest tone was so strange and so funny that she could not help herself.

"You are one weird girl you know that?" Jack shook his head. He picking up the small plate with his free hand and jumped down from the globe, landing as lightly as a snowflake onto the floor in front.

He offered her the plate but she put her hand up in refusal.

"Thank you but I'm quite full already"

Jack laid it on the switchboard.

"I'm sorry I teased you about your glow aura things".

Belle looked at him surprised. His smile was kind and there was compassion in the usually frosty blue eyes.

She smiled back.

"It's ok" she said softly "I probably overreacted anyway"

"We might have gotten off on the wrong foot-" Jack started to say but Belle cut across him.

"Actually we got off on the right foot; we just took a wrong step forward"

"Even so can we start over?"

"I guess?"

"Then here it goes. Hi I'm Jack Frost it's nice to meet you err Belle was it?"

Jack smiled wider and stuck out his hand.

Belle looked at him. She wondered whether she should leave him hanging just for the hell of it, but decided against it. If he was genuinely trying to make amends then she should too.

She took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Belle, Belle Estelle, and it's nice to meet you too, Jack"

* * *

Authors Note:

Wow four chapters in 2-3 days. *trumpets start fanfare in bg* New Record!

Yeah this chapter is a bit strange in the beginning. I based the appearence of Eros on well Eros/Cupid from Greek/Roman mythology. I thought I would make personality quite sleazy and wierd just to spice things up. (This Eros works for St Valentine who will appear later on)

keep r&r peoples.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Down the Rabbit Hole**

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Belle's eyes opened groggily, staring blankly up at the ceiling. She had just been enjoying a blissful night's sleep when one of the yetis knocked on her door.

"URHURRGHIHUUR"

She heard the call before the knocking began again. She sat up, yawned loudly and looked at the bedside table where a red alarm clock stood docile with glowing digital numbers.

_7:00 am_

Belle read as she swung her legs over the side of her mattress. The yeti knocked again.

"Come in" she groaned as she stretched her arms and legs out. A large brown yeti came in pushing a two level trolley with a breakfast tray laden with food.

Belle's stomach roared with approval at the steaming hot cocoa in its large red mug and at the tall stack fresh pancakes which had been drowned in maple syrup, vanilla ice-cream and decadent strawberries.

The yeti held out his hand in which he held a little folded up note. Belle opened it up and read the flowing cursive writing.

_"Dear Miss Belle,_

_Forgive me if this letter seems too direct and rude but I digress. As soon as you are finished with your breakfast could you please come upstairs to the globe room in the workshop? Something very important has just arisen and the other guardians and I would like to hear your opinion on the matter. Max will escort you. _

_Hope you enjoy your breakfast,_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Nicholas St. North_

As she ate the brown yeti called Max watched her, his brown moustache quivered. He was obviously happy that she'd settled down after her small temper tantrum last night. Belle still felt quite guilty about that and avoided looking at the yeti who waited very patiently as she ate.

She set her knife and fork down. The plate was completely polished of all food.

She frowned at her plate. Jack had been right about her huge appetite. She gave a scowl.

Max hurriedly began to fumble with his fingers. He obviously had mistaken her scowl to mean she was disappointed with her meal. She quickly smiled at him.

"Oh no! Sorry the meal is very nice. I'm just thinking about … other things" she drained her mug in one scull. Not quite ladylike but she wanted to hurry and speak to North as soon as possible.

Wiping her mouth with her napkin she stood up. The yeti's moustache bristled and Belle could tell that under the mass of hair, he was smiling.

He pointed to the door as he pulled the trolley away and she followed without hesitation.

* * *

They could not believe their eyes. None of them could. The five guardians stared at the center of the pattern on the floor in the Globe room. But try as hard as they might, they could not change the shape of the bright blue crystal illuminated by the moonlight that stood in front of them.

The soft thumps of heavy furry footfalls followed by a soft pit pat of much smaller feet barely disturbed their staring as Belle came around the glittering large globe of the world.

She smiled as she saw them for their faces were all very amusing.

"Good morning guys what's going…on" her eyes fell on the crystal in the centre of the circle.

It was a three dimensional copy of…herself.

"Whoa cool" she breathed in amazement looking at the intricate details that the statuette had been able to capture.

"It's amazing! Who did this?" she turned to North who finally looked at her. His expression was very grave.

"Man in moon," he explained simply.

Belle's smile faltered and her aura turned grey.

"What do you mean?" She looked up at the moon. It was morning but it was glowing as brightly as the sun.

She looked back at the crystal sculpture as Tooth fluttered over to hover beside her.

"He's chosen you to be one of us" she said gently putting a hand on Belle's shoulder. "To be a guardian"

Belle snorted as she looked at the others around her. This had to be a really stupid joke. However no one was laughing, not even Jack whose look of shock had turned to a frown of concentration.

"Why?" she looked up at the Tooth who looked at Bunny and Sandy, who in turn glanced at Jack who peeked up at North who looked at Belle thus completing the cycle.

The old man heaved a large sigh and said with a great effort. "Pitch has returned"

"pardon?" Belle raised her eyebrows. Bunny finally snapped.

"Pitch you know? Pitch! Tall, pale, evil and annoying! The boogeyman! King of nightmares! Does any of that ring a bell or have you conveniently forgotten that like you has everything else?"

"Bunny enough! Be reasonable" Tooth cried out harshly, all her motherliness forgotten.

"I am being reasonable" he gesticulated in Belle's direction "I mean look at her, all she does is glow in the dark like a little night light. She may be the Shooting Star but she doesn't know a thing about the world we live in. Heck can she even wield any weapon? She'll be useless nightmare fodder on the battlefield mate!"

That was a low blow, even by Bunny's usual gruff standards. Jack saw Belle's face fall. Her aura turned a depressing shade of blue and her grey eyes were over bright. He rounded on Bunny.

"Hey you overgrown Kangaroo just because she doesn't remember anything, doesn't mean she's useless!"

"What did you just call me?" Bunny towered over Jack but the latter glared back gripping his staff tightly. It glowed an icy blue freezing the ground beneath it.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear me Fluffy! I called you an overgrown kangar-"

"SHUT IT!" A bellow overpowered Jack's retort with such force that the yetis and elves around them stood to attention.

North barely suppressed a chuckle as Jack and Bunny shrank away from Belle whose aura had become its terrifying red again. Tooth jumped back in alarm but she needn't have worried too much. Belle breathed in deeply and the aura dulled down back to orange.

"Listen" she began still breathing heavily. "I may not be the ideal person for the job; the Man in the Moon has obviously gotten a couple of screws loose. Heck I don't even know about myself or why he chose me of all people" she admitted looking down at the floor. "But I do know that I am not useless and that if I am to be one of you, your gonna have to help me because quite frankly I can't do this guardian stuff alone"

An intense silence followed this pronouncement. The circle of glances began again however this time Belle was not included. The feeling of isolation and loneliness resurfaced ever so slightly in Belle's subconscious but she ignored it watching their eyes dart between each other as if they were having an intense conversation, though none of them ever actually spoke.

Eventually all their eyes turned to Bunny who bristled slightly and huffed. Clearly in whatever decision they'd been thinking about he alone was outnumbered.

"Fine" he grumbled. "But she's gotta learn quickly if we're gonna have any chance to take down Pitch again. I'm not gonna let that bugger ruin Easter again ya hear me and she can only perform the initiation ceremony after we've each taught her something and she's properly understood it"

North nodded in grim agreement.

"Fair enough and since that was your idea Bunny you can take first lesson, right now"

Belle narrowed her eyes warily as Bunny's whiskers twitched. He glared at North before tapping his foot three times on the floor.

"Buckle up kid" he smirked at Belle's confused face.

Then she fell into a hole...into darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: the light of day, the dark of night**

Jack flew through the air as quickly as he could through a massive snow storm in the North Pole. He was so late for his lesson with Belle that it was already quarter to ten. He should have been at the North's by eight, but he'd been held up by other important matters…like making it snow in a special little town that he was so partial to visiting.

He could now see the giant window of the globe room from a distance. He too could see a little glimmer of light brightly shining orange from within.

_Wow that girl really needs to learn how to chill!_

Well, he supposed he had agreed to teach her today so why not instruct her on how to have a little fun?

His smile grew wider as he sped up towards the ice fortress. Today would be a very interesting day that's for sure.

He hovered outside the window bobbing up and down with the wind. As he peered inside he saw it was not Belle who was making the orange light but the elves. Some of them had stacked themselves in a Christmas tree like formation while other elves had wrapped and lit up Christmas lights around them. The lit up elf tree vibrated as the electric currents ran through them.

Jack chuckled opening the window and hovering through silently. He walked around the elves and saw Belle and North with their backs towards him.

Belle was actually glowing white as she listened to the old man. She crossed her bare feet as she leaned over the buttons in front of her, looking at each of the switches North was pointing out to her on the switchboard in front of them.

"And this lever here it controls the speed of the rotation"

Jack leaned against a wall and frowned. In the year and a half he'd known North, he'd never once been told how to control the switchboard for the globe. But then again Belle was less likely to use this knowledge to create mayhem then he was.

He hid behind the elf tree as a grey yeti came up to North showing him a prototype of a new toy. North then patted Belle on the shoulder in fatherly fashion and walked away leaving her to look at the switchboard. As quietly as a ghost Jack crept up behind Belle.

She was wearing a very simple white dress with short sleeves and a skirt that reached just above her knees. A dark brown leather belt was buckled around her waist. On top of her head sat a pair of dark brown aviator goggles. They were another gift from North when he'd taken her out in the sleigh the day before, but now she wore them headband like to pull back the curvy coppery bangs. Now that Jack looked closer Belle's hair had grown at quite an alarming rate and now reached just below her waist. He had to admit, rather secretly, that the fiery copper colour was very pretty, especially against the white of the dress and the paleness of her skin.

He was in arms reach now. As quietly as a shadow he reached out with one long pale finger.

Belle was reading the label for the pole axis tilt when an icy cold something slid quickly up her spine.

She screeched in alarm and spun around.

"That's not funny!" she cried out heatedly scowling at Jack who was laughing so hard that he had to lean on his staff.

"You should have seen your face" he hiccupped slightly as he tried to settle down enough to speak. She narrowed her eyes at him dangerously.

"What?" Jack smirked as he caught sight of her orange aura.

"You're late" she stated coldly, crossing her arms.

"Yeah well I had to make a small stop on the way. Come on! We've got a busy schedule for today."

"Oh really" she raised her eyebrows. "And prey tell what kind of mischief are you going to involve me with today Mr. Frost"

"Let's just say that it's gonna give you some good hands on experience" He smirked and she gave him, what he called in his head, her special look.

It was that disapproving pout that she had given him since the start. As strange as it sounded, knowing that he was the only one who she used it on made him feel quite content.

He cleared his mind of the strange thoughts as he beckoned her to the window he hopped on the ledge.

"Ah Jack you're here!" North called out as he came around the corner cheerfully, opening his arms wide in welcome.

"Hey North!" he called back grinning

"Get on" he turned back to Belle

"Huh?" Jack could tell even without looking behind that her aura was now pink at the suggestion of such close physical contact.

"Haven't you ever had a piggy back ride? Hop on!" he couldn't fly with her in his arms, he needed his staff.

_But if you could you would_

A little annoying voice in the back of his head said wickedly. Jack ignored it; he had much more pressing matters on his mind.

Belle nodded though she still looked sceptical. She had to stand on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck. Jack put his hands over her joined wrists and they covered with frost. She shuddered at the cold.

"Legs too" he said gruffly tugging his upper body forward so that her legs lifted up off the floor. She brought them around his waist, clinging like a baby koala as he sealed the ankles together with frost too. He then noticed that she was wearing white knee length leggings beneath her dress. A good thing too; the elves of the factory were notorious little mischief makers who would most likely wait for the opportunity to pull a Marilyn Monroe stunt on whoever wore a dress.

As Jack gripped his staff tighter in his hand North piped up unexpectedly.

"Now remember Jack. She has to be back before sunset."

"Yeah yeah" Jack waved him off dismissively.

"You want to get back on the naughty list Jack?"

Jack snorted. Really was that the best threat North could come up with? The Naughty List…seriously?

"Don't give me that look" North waggled his finger as if guessing his thoughts "She has to be back safe and sound before sunset"

"Seriously 'be back before sunset' it's the twenty first century North. And what do you mean 'safe and sound'? You make it sound like I'm gonna do kidnap her?" Jack rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't put it past you" Belle muttered under her breath.

"Oh really" he considered her for a moment before grinning. "I think that you think that you want me to kidnap you"

Belle rolled her eyes "oh yes. Because every girl loves getting piggybacks and leaping off tall buildings in the middle of an ice desert fortress with a cute guy who carries a stick and flies around acting like a little child causing mayhem everywhere he goes"

"So you think I'm cute?" Jack smirked.

"I…I…" Belle stuttered as her aura turned bright pink "I was being sarcastic"

"Yeah right. And by the way this isn't a stick it's a staff"

"Whatever can we just get going now?"

Jack smirked as he coiled, ready to spring from the window ledge but something held him back.

He paused as Belle shifted nervously on his back. She was quite light in weight but surprisingly warm and soft. Her chest was plastered so close to his back that he could feel her heart hammering away with anticipation. Even though he'd secured her wrists with frost, her fingers gripped the front of his sweater as she leaned in slightly closer bracing herself for the fall. One free lock of soft copper hair tickled the skin at the base of his neck as she breathed softly, every warm breath ruffling the hair on the nape of his neck.

"Belle?" he muttered

"Yes?" her voice came quietly very close to his ear.

He shivered, as if pleasantly warm water had trickled down his spine and the corners of his lips twitched upwards in a smile. He saw her hands in front of him glow grey under the ice and knew she was confused about his reaction. He immediately covered it up by pretending to look over the edge.

"You better hang on tight. 3…2…1… go!" He jumped off the edge.

North shook his head at the two youths as they jumped out the window. He'd seen his younger colleagues look of contentment.

_Maybe it's not Belle I should be worrying about…_

He mused as he turned around to face his workshop rubbing his large hands together.

"Alright everyone time to get back to work"

* * *

The wind whipped past them as they fell through the air off the side of the fortress. Jack spread his arms and legs apart and a gust of wind came under him pushing him upwards. Belle knew her arms and legs were frozen in place but she still clutched on for dear life and buried her face into his blue hood as they sped upwards.

As they began to level out she saw the skin on the back of his neck twist. She lifted her head and looked around her. They were hovering really high in the atmosphere. Clouds were scattered beneath them, their tops shining like ivory under the bright sunlight. Belle could see their large shadows over the snowy surface of the North Pole. She saw too a tiny spot of red which had been North's castle.

She gave a low whistle under her breath.

"Pretty cool huh?"

She turned her head. Jack was looking back at her smiling, his blue eyes twinkling like frost in the sunlight.

"It's amazing" she agreed in awe this time looking at the clear blue morning sky. The wind jolted suddenly.

He felt her limbs coil tighter around his neck and waist as Jack braced them both in the air.

"Sorry" He apologized as he started gliding forward at a steady pace.

"So what are we doing today?" she asked putting her chin on his shoulder.

Jack swallowed. Her face was uncomfortably close to his, almost cheek to cheek. He could see every faded freckle on her nose and under her eyes. He counted twenty of them before looking at her eyes…

"We're going to crash a party" he said simply.

"A party?"

"Yes" His voice sounded far-away in his head as he stared into those silvery grey eyes. It was like looking at two full moons. They were big and round and had a haunting depth to them that he'd never seen before.

Jack shook his head to clear it. Something was wrong with him today. He'd not had any problems with looking at Belle's eyes before. But then again he hadn't been so physically close to her either. He began flying faster, gripping his staff extra hard in his hand.

"It's a very special friend's Christmas party" he kept his gaze in front and forced back his usual smile onto his face.

Belle frowned. She'd wanted to know what that strange look he'd given her had meant but her curiosity about the outside world was far more powerful.

"Does this special friend have a name?" Belle asked establishing normalcy once more.

"His name's Jamie Bennett and he lives in Burgess"

"Where's Burgess?"

"In the U.S." Jack explained. The wind whipped in his face again and he was glad for it. It helped relieve some of his uneasiness

"It's a small town, but the kids there are loads of fun to hang with"

"How old is Jamie?" Belle asked intrigued.

"He's turning nine in February"

"And he and his friends still believe in you guys?" Belle sounded quite impressed but also a little sad.

"Yeah! But it's alright!" Jack called out as another gust of wind blew in their direction helping Jack accelerate through the air. "I'm sure there are plenty of kids who believe in shooting stars."

"And if they don't?"

"Well…then we'll make them believe"

"And how do you do that?"

"It's simple" despite his earlier discomfort Jack turned his head to face her again "Just be yourself"

Belle looked at him in wonder and then frowned as if she were battling a troubling thought in her mind. She looked down at the earth flying by beneath them.

Jack looked ahead again half wishing he hadn't said that last particular phrase. It was obvious that Belle was still deeply troubled by her memory loss.

True the Man in the Moon had shown Belle her past. But that was all that had happened. It was just shown. It wasn't experienced, it wasn't actually remembered and that was just as frustrating as not being shown at all.

Jack understood that feeling quite well. For years the Man in the Moon refused to reveal his purpose and his memories to him. It was only recently in the past two years that he'd recovered all his memories and solidified his meaning as a guardian.

"We're nearly there" Jack said distantly.

Well it was true. They were almost at their destination. Jack could see the snowy picnic area on the edge of a forest where a group of people were gathered in winter gear. A large group of children were sneaking away from their parents giggling madly as if they were all in on a big secret.

Jack squinted as he and Belle landed softly on a large hill covered with snow. They waited for a few moments or so in silence.

"Uh Jack?"

"hmm" he was still focusing on the group of kids

"Could you let me down now?"

Jack blinked. He'd totally forgotten he'd frozen her in place. He quickly released the icy bonds first around her ankles and then her wrists.

Belle slid off his back her feet touching the snow gently. She was surprised by how soft it felt as she wriggled her toes. It was actually quite cool and pleasant feeling it squish beneath her feet.

She smiled as she looked up at Jack, wondering if he too could feel the snow like this beneath his feet. But he was still gazing at the group of kids who were unknowingly climbing up the hill towards them.

No… he wasn't looking at the group. Just at one little boy; who was around half his height with a mop of dark brown hair and large brown eyes full of inquisitiveness and light. He was dressed in heavy snow gear and was running around chatting and laughing with his friends as a little blond girl, who greatly resembled him, trailed close behind him. It might have been just a trick of the light but to Belle the children seemed to glow brightly from within.

She glanced back Jack as he watched the boy with a look of bittersweet endearment, almost a brotherly look. It was the first time since she'd met him that she'd seen him wear such a look of maturity and it astonished her greatly.

"Is that Jamie?" she asked quietly as she stood beside him.

"Yeah. Now let's go!" Jack grinned.

He began to walk towards the edge of the hill but Belle didn't follow.

"What's wrong?" he laughed looking back at Belle as she stood frozen in her spot.

She bit her lip.

It was as if someone had pressed the fast rewind button in his brain as Jack's mind wandered back to his sister. She was standing on the ice as its surface cracked beneath her feet.

However the illusion cleared as Belle mumbled under her breath.

"What if they can't see me?"

Jack's expression softened to a gentle smile.

"You're going to be fine. We're gonna have fun, you'll see" he said soothingly. Belle glanced at his face; she was looking like a scared little child.

"Trust me". He held out his hand for her to take.

She looked back down again at the ground, her aura a pale pink.

"Oh come on" he groaned with exasperation as he reached forward and grabbed one of her hands in his free one and tugged her onward.

Belle stuttered and blanched in protest but Jack would hear none of it. He froze her hand to his and pulled her forward towards the crest of the hill. She dug her heels into the ground and he stumbled slightly but the ice around their hands held together. He turned and grasped the icy shackle with his other hand pulling with all his strength.

She was surprisingly strong in her stubbornness that was for sure.

"Jack?"

Belle stopped struggling and Jack spun around. Jamie was staring at Jack his mouth open in surprise. He must have strayed from his group of friends just to see them.

"Hey Jamie…" Jack smiled widely taking advantage of Belle's surprise to tug her forward to stand next to him. Taking no notice of Belle, Jamie ran up to Jack and hugged him. Jack returned the hug happily, using his staff hand to hold the boy as he squeezed him tightly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't make it. That you had to go to the North Pole today?" Jamie gazed up at Jack in wonder, sounding both angry and relieved.

"I did go to the pole today" Jack grinned. "And I brought someone back with me"

"Who? I can't see anyone."

Belle's face fell. Jack's hand squeezed hers beneath the ice that held them together.

"Jamie" Jack said patiently "Have you ever seen a shooting star?"

Jamie thought for a moment, his brows crinkled with concentration.

"Yes" he finally answered. Jack smiled.

"Good. Now have you ever wished on one?"

"Yeah heaps of times!" Jamie suddenly looked excited. "Why? Did you catch one?"

"I guess you could say that" Jack grinned at Belle who rolled her eyes at him. Their hands were still stuck together. She eyed him suspiciously as he leaned in to whisper in the boy's ear.

Jamie then closed his eyes for a few moments muttering something under his breath. Belle raised her eyebrows at Jack who smirked at her as Jamie opened his eyes.

Belle saw the little boy's jaw drop as his eyes travelled to her.

"…hi …" she gave a nervous wave.

Jamie looked back at Jack who chuckled at the dumbfound expression on his face.

"Jamie meet Belle, Belle meet Jamie"

"Whoa! She's pretty… Jack is she your girlfriend?"

"No!" Jack and Belle cried out simultaneously trying to jump apart. However as they were stuck together by the clump of ice they jerked back together instantly like a rubber band.

"Are you sure?" Jamie stifled a giggle as the two of them struggled to maintain balance.

"Very sure" Belle said in all seriousness her aura turning a soft orange/pink/peach colour.

"Seriously Jamie? Me in love!?" Jack looked rather disgusted at the thought.

"But your holding hands" the boy pointed to the mass of ice that was their hands.

"Err…that's'….because…."

The two teenage spirits each exchanged an awkward glance with one another, both blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"You've proven your point to me now Jack. I won't run" Belle muttered quietly so that only Jack could hear.

He looked directly into her eyes. She looked straight back at him with nervous determination, however her earlier fear was now gone.

The ice melted and they yanked their hands away from each others. Jack gave an apologetic smile as massaged his wrist before looking back at Jamie who was looking at Belle with a confused expression.

"So why is Belle here?" Jamie asked as Belle looked around the area. Jack thought for a moment before deciding that the truth would be best. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder

"Belle's a new guardian"

"Really?"

Jack nodded smiling at the look of wonder that spread across Jamie's face.

"Yep and I'm just showing her some of the ropes today so I'm gonna need your help."

Jamie gave a small salute.

Jack chuckled and continued to mutter with Jamie in low under tones as other kids came running up the hill to meet them. They all greeted Jack excitedly and he grouped them together in a huddle. Belle rolled her eyes. He was obviously planning a little prank or something along those lines.

Something rustled behind her. Belle turned around quickly.

It could have been her imagination but Belle was sure that was there a shape in the darkness of the trees. She squinted. It was tall and thin and seemed to be sentient as it shifted, almost aware of her gaze. She didn't know why, but the sight made her feel…uneasy. The figure seemed to reach out with a shadowy hand, beckoning to her.

"Hey Belle!"

Reluctantly Belle turned around and…

_WHACK!_

Her face was covered in snow…and it hurt…a lot!

She could hear Jack's loud boisterous laughter clearly over the sound of the other children's giggles.

From beneath the snow Belle smirked. So this was what he meant by hands on huh?

Belle dropped to the ground as if she'd fainted. She lay especially still as the laughter hit a crescendo before rapidly dying down.

_Thump! Thump!_

The muffled footsteps created by bare feet on the snow came closer cautiously.

"Belle…" Jack sounded worried as he began wiping away the snow off her face. Belle nearly opened her eyes in surprise as his fingers brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyelashes with gentle fingers. She scrunched some snow in her hand.

_THWAK! _

Jack fell over in surprise as Belle deftly shoved a handful of snow in his face, giggling madly.

"You sneaky little…" He wiped the snow off, his face splitting into a devilish grin. Oh he was definitely going to get even.

* * *

The tall dark figure that hid in the shadow of the trees stirred as he watched a great snowball battle unfurl amongst the children.

They'd all split into two teams, the boys against girls. Currently the girl's team were winning but the shadow wasn't concerned with taking sides. He had far greater concerns than the petty competitions that were enjoyed by the children.

A young woman with long coppery red hair ducked to avoid a well aimed exceptionally large projectile.

The shadow's yellow golden eyes narrowed. So this is where she'd been all this time, with those accursed guardians. She found them. Or rather, they'd found her.

_The little rats! _

Pitch's grey pale face contorted in anger as Jack zoomed past his hiding place laughing loudly as he provided extra frost for the boys to use as ammo.

Oh how he wished to crush that boy's happiness to oblivion at that very moment.

The Nightmare King took a deep calming breath.

No. He would have his chance; he would have his chance of revenge very soon indeed. He just needed to be patient. He needed to watch and wait.

Pitch now focused his energies on the boy's mind. Jack had changed in the one and a half years he'd been a guardian. It was full of life and light. He grimaced with disgust but then paused. There it was. It was small but prominent, the shadow in the corner of the boys mind which was slowly starting to grow.

His mouth twisted into a cruel smile as he saw images of each of the children, of Jamie, North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunnymund and most amusingly of all Belle.

_Interesting…_

Pitch closed his eyes in bliss as he now focused his thoughts on Belle, listening to her innermost fears and darkest desires as if it were the most beautiful music. It was a much darker place than Jack's mind for it was shrouded in a confused haze. She wanted answers, she wanted the truth but most of all she wanted a home and love; she did not want to be alone. It was a mind perfect for him to mould to his bidding if he could just get his hands on it. He tried delving deeper, relishing the darkness, until he actually could see through her eyes themselves. She was looking at his hiding spot!

Pitch pulled out of Belle's mind with a painful snap and retreated further into the shadows, teleporting himself onto the dais of a shadowy throne room.

It was constructed of dark bare stones with a high vaulted ceiling. He motioned silently to a fearling which bowed and walked out of the room. Once it was out of sight he stumbled into a high backed throne, the only light coloured object in the room, but that was only because it was made of bones.

Breathing heavily and clutching his aching head, Pitch slumped in his seat. That had been close. Too close.

The fearling returned balancing a tray with a goblet filled with silvery liquid. Pitch drank gratefully and his headache subsided considerably.

She was strong, much stronger than even he gave her credit for. To be able to sense his presence in her mind even when he was being cautious...no ordinary sprite or guardian could do that. Then again, Belle wasn't a normal sprite of the world. She was the Shooting Star, a child of the light. She was his natural opposite.

And what of Jack Frost? He was stronger too. His powers were growing fast. More children around the world believed in him.

…the children…

Pitch's thoughts went back to what he'd seen in the young guardians mind. The image of the little boy Jamie and his little sister Sophie were prominent figures to Jack, and now to Belle.

He narrowed his eyes, twirling dark sand into the shape of the girl his thought was bent upon.

He was troubled.

And things which troubled Pitch had to be dealt with… they had to be destroyed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Hatchling**

North sat in his private workshop alone, humming as Aram Khachaturian's _Adagio of Spartacus and Phrygia_ played from an old gramophone in a corner.

"Layer number one done!"

He flicked the tiny paint brush in his hand twice over small spots before setting the object down next to a row of five other wooden objects. Each one was the same shape, almost cylindrical, with a rounded top for the head, tapering toward the bottom, but each was progressively smaller than the other. The smallest one was exceptionally tiny.

North examined the outermost layer of the new Matryoshka doll* very carefully. It had the face of a girl with an innocent face which was lightly freckled around the nose and under the eyes, large silver grey eyes and flaming red hair with a white halo around her. She was wearing brown aviator goggles, a matching leather belt and wearing silver necklace with a five pointed star pendant with an oval hole in its centre.

He smiled. Yes, it looked just like Belle. Well except for the pendant, but she would have it soon enough.

He patted a small wrapped in brown paper to the side. There was a reason he'd kept the pendant safely secured in his possession. With Pitch on the loose North had thought that Belle might have been a spy. Her story seemed fishy in the beginning. However as the days had passed North had seen that there was truth in her words, especially since the Man in the Moon had chosen her to become a guardian, to become one of them.

He looked up above at a shelf were five other Matryoshka dolls sat next to one another.

There was his personal red doll taller and larger than the rest. Next to him was Sandy's, which was shorter, slightly stouter and a bright shimmering gold. Tooth's smaller slimmer but very vibrant exotic and colourful doll beamed down at him with bright violet eyes, as Bunny's tall doll with bright green eyes glared down, just as gruff and grumpy as the real live one.

Jack's was last in line, as he was the newest guardian just before Belle. His doll stood out most from the rest as it was mostly a deep blue with a shock of white hair and a pale face with a happy expression. Not a single detail was missing; he'd even painted Jack's staff which was held across his body and had painted the little white nets of frost on the sweater with precise detail.

North carefully placed Belle's newly painted outer doll next to Jacks. The two dolls looked surprisingly good together, the blue of Jack's sweater complimenting the red of Belle's hair. He smiled fondly at the two.

It was no secret to the other older guardians that as Nicholas St. North had gotten older; he had always wanted a family to call his own.

However in recent years, and especially in the last few days, North was beginning to realise just how much his wish had come true without him realising. He had brother figures in Sandy and Bunny (though he would never admit this to the latter). As far as children were concerned Tooth was the eldest daughter who had long ago flown from the nest, Jack was the mischievous middle child, and now he had Belle, the spirited but obedient little daughter.

The old man's smile widened and he gazed with pride at the rest of the colourful line up. It wasn't the family he'd been expecting to have a few hundred years ago but it was perfect, in its own mad way.

He began wondering how Belle's "lesson" with Jack was going. He only hoped that the boy would not involve her in anything too dangerous. She was a charming, vivacious girl but he was still worried. Her lack of knowledge or memory of the outside world put her more at risk of hurting herself.

He picked up the second largest blank husk of the doll and began to paint again just as a large hole appeared in the middle of the room.

The tall form of Bunnymund E. Aster hopped out of the hole.

"Hello Bunny" North said without taking his eyes off his work. He was painting Belle's hair again and wanted to get its fiery highlights just right.

"Hey mate, how's it going?"

"Wonderfully Bunny! Just wonderful! I'm just working on a new doll. Come here have a look"

The pooka straightened up and walked over to the work bench. He looked over North's shoulder as North began painting in the silver for Belle's eyes.

"For the kid?"

North nodded smiling as he looked up at Bunny who was shaking his head.

"Don't you ever get bored making these things?"

"Not at all!" North chuckled, repainting the outline of the iris with a thin dark grey colour.

Bunny watched the old man as he worked. He would never admit it to anyone but North was the only member of the group who could paint rather decently, apart from Bunny himself of course.

"Do you mind if I?" he gestured towards the paints and respective brushes on the desk.

"Help yourself, just don't take too much of red, silver or white. I need a lot of that" North began carefully painting in the lashes. The expression of this doll was quite angry. Well it did fit, North mused in his head. Belle did have quite a temper when roused.

"So how did your lesson with Belle go?" He asked after a long pause.

"It was alright I guess" Bunny shrugged taking a plain white egg out of a large dark pouch. He began to apply the base coat, a fresh leaf green hue. "I showed her around the warren, got her to help me hunt down some missing eggs, nothing too difficult. I think she got the message but she was kind of freaked out because the eggs have legs"

"Anyone would be" North mumbled under his breath. Bunny smirked.

"What did you do then? Give her the _grand tour_?"

"Um hmm" North nodded as he washed his paintbrush in the clean water. "Then I took her in sleigh, let her take it for a little spin"

Bunny's hand, which had been steady as he painted a white zigzag pattern on his green egg, slipped as he cried out in alarm. "YOU LET HER DRIVE THE SLEIGH!"

"Yes. She is actually quite a good driver. A natural one at that" North said calmly as he started painting Belle's arms folded across her body. "Bunny…"

He paused for a moment and looked out of the window a troubled expression clouding his face. Bunny waited for a few moments watching his friend curiously.

"I don't think she can actually fly"

Bunny snorted shaking his head and dabbing the base colour over the egg so he could start again.

"How on Earth can she not fly? She's the Shooting Star ain't she?" But North silenced his sniggers with a look.

"You misunderstand. Belle cannot fly on her own. She's not like Jack who can control the wind, or Sandy with his dreamsand and she definitely does not have wings like Tooth. I reckon that before she lost her memories, she must've had a steed of some kind that could fly. It's very difficult to learn and even rarer to instinctively know how to handle any steed without any first time mistakes. Even Jack wasn't perfect first time round"

There was a silence as Bunny considered this information very carefully. If what North was saying was true, then the girl hadn't really lost all her memories. She still retained her muscle memory and while that was defiantly a plus point in their favour it still raised questions as to how she lost her emotional and visual memories.

"I wonder what kind of steed she had?" North murmured gazing out of the window.

"I think I know the answer to that question"

North looked up. Bunny was looking unusually sheepish as he reached into his pouch and pulled out the smallest egg North had ever seen.

It was ovoid, slightly half the size of a normal egg. It was a shiny obsidian colour with fiery copper and silver coloured speckles flecked around it randomly.

"This is… There aren't supposed to be any left in the world" North gasped, his big blue eyes wide with astonishment.

"I know" Bunny gingerly handed him the egg.

"But where did you find this?" North turned it in his hands. It was very warm.

"At the top of the cliff where Frosty found Belle. It was hidden in the bushes"

North put his ear close to the egg.

_Thump! Thump!_

"It's still alive"

"What?" Bunny twitched his ears and leaned in to listen too. The inside of the egg thumped again, like whatever it contained… was pulsating.

"Holy…" Bunny breathed. He looked up at North his expression grave. "You know what this means"

North nodded.

The two guardians put their ears close to the egg again, carefully listening to the thumping inside it.

_Rat tat tat!_

North and Bunny started in surprise as the door burst open. Bunny caught the egg just in time as North bellowed at the large Yeti standing in the doorway.

"Don't I always tell you to knock before entering?"

The yeti began rambling on in its mother tongue pointing outside the door.

"Ah! They're back! Good, good" North clapped his hands together before motioning to Bunny. "Give me egg."

Bunny looked positively bewildered but he handed the egg to North who held it securely in a large gentle fist as he reached out and grabbed the package next to the dolls.

"What're you gonna do with those?" Bunny asked as the two of them walked down the hallways.

"Give them to Belle of course! Move out of the way you little scamps" North said gruffly as he stepped around some little dithering elves. Their hats jingled as they scatted out of the way creating a cacophony of bell chimes.

"I don't think that's a good idea North" Bunny hopped over the little elves skilfully, frowning at his friend with scepticism. "What if she doesn't know what to do with them?"

"Don't be silly Bunny" North's large hand waved in dismissal "Of course she'll know what to do with them. They are part of her. Is like you with your boomerangs, or Jack with his staff, or Sandy with his-"

"Ok! Ok! I get the picture" Bunny cried out irritably as the bottom of the large globe came in sight. Bunny looked up at the many flickering lights and some of his anxiety lifted. Nothing bad had happened yet…

_Touch wood_

He thought grimly touching the top of a wooden table with many unpainted toys stacked on top.

Then he heard a youthful female voice complain almost childishly.

"I'm fine Jack! I'm not that wet."

"You kidding me? You're soaked to the bone! If North sees you like this he'll kill me" Jack chuckled.

"Well I wouldn't be soaked if you hadn't dropped all that snow on me when we were making that snowman! Hey!" There was a rustling and a sound of struggling as North and Bunny took the round elevator to the floor above.

* * *

"Jack! Stop it I can dry my hair myself!" Belle struggled pulling herself out from under the towel that Jack was scrubbing through her hair. She caught her reflection in the window.

"Oh great now I look like a crazy beast" She groaned looking at the copper mane that was her hair.

"Crazy yes but beast? Nah" Jack chuckled warmly as he started to scrub at her hair again. "You're way too cute to look like a terrifying beast"

"What do you mean too cute?" Belle folded her arms crossly.

Jack paused in his work to look down at her face. She was pouting up at him grumpily like a small child. His eyes glinted wickedly. This was too good of an opportunity to waste.

"Well…you have a really tiny nose" He gently touched said facial feature, enjoying watching how she went a little cross eyed. He then poked it.

"Ow! What the?" she scrunched up her face as his finger dug a little deeper into the tip. A little bit of frost formed where his finger touched

Jack's smirk grew wider and she scowled. He was having so much fun hassling her until she pinched his own nose.

"Owowowowowowo!"

"Revenge is mine Snowboy!"

"Bring it on Candle!

"Is cute no?" North chuckled under his breath as Bunny rolled his eyes. Candle? Seriously what kind of a nickname was that anyway?

The two older guardians stepped out of the elevator and turned a corner. They stood for some time, watching as Belle and Jack wrestled on the floor like two little puppy's. The yeti's around them were shaking their heads and Bunny chuckled as Belle knocked Jack's staff from his hands.

She was sitting on top of Jack's stomach holding his hands beside his head, stopping him from reaching his staff, which was just out of reach. They both were breathing heavily but grinning as endorphins pulsed through them.

"Gotcha" she panted but Jack's smile widened. She paused, her grip loosening in surprise.

Big mistake.

Jack wrenched his arms out of Belle's grip and grabbed his staff. Then before she could react he pulled her up with him into the air.

"Now who's got who?" he smirked in her face. Her expression was furious but her aura was the brightest pink he'd ever seen.

"Jack Frost put me down right now!" she demanded

"Alright" Jack let his hand around her waist slip.

"JACK!" She squeaked and hung on for dear life, her arms around Jack's neck.

"Well you did want me to put you down"

"I said to put me down not drop me you overgrown childish idiot!" she snapped.

"Says the same girl that called me attractive this morning"

"As if!" But her tone wasn't so sure.

He snorted and tightened his hold around her waist pressing her flush against him. She blushed a violent red her aura now pinker than ever.

Jack grinned. He'd been teasing her when he'd told Belle was cute, but he'd never really taken a moment to consider what he'd said. Now he inspected her thoroughly.

Her face was heart shaped with round, now rosy, cheeks lightly dusted with twenty pale freckles. Her nose as he'd observed before was small and button-like with a small little up turn at the tip complementing her small but full lips. Her hair, still a bit wild from the drying process, was still that vibrant pretty copper and her eyes…

Jack's smile faltered a little as they found those twin moon like orbs. He'd tried to avoid looking at those all day, but he couldn't help it now when they were this close. The silver was just too haunting.

There was a loud cough from below.

"North! Bunny!" Belle yelped as she slipped from Jack's grip again. He caught her just in time and the two of them began descending gently back to earth.

As soon as Belle's feet were firmly on the floor they let go of each other hurriedly both a little flustered.

"Not interrupting anything are we mate?" Bunny smirked at the two teens.

"No, you're not" It was Jack who answered. His eyes had turned icy cold and Belle was heatedly fuming. The Easter Bunny half expected the girl to start steaming from the ears she was so red.

"Bunny! Don't tease them. They were only playing around" North gave a jolly laugh breaking the tension and making the other's jump.

"Thank you North" Jack sighed as Belle turned to face the old man before noticing the large black ovoid under his arm.

"Umm… what is that?"

"This?" North brought out the tiny obsidian orb which glittered in the afternoon light. "Is an egg"

"Oh how could we be so stupid? Of course it's an egg! It should have been so obvious" Jack muttered sarcastically under his breath examining the dark copper and silver speckles that decorated the shell.

For some reason the sight of it made him feel uneasy. Perhaps it was the warmth that radiated off it in waves. Or maybe the strange pulsating noises coming from inside it that intensified as Belle reached out her hand.

He made to grab her wrist but Bunny stopped him shaking his head.

Belle took the tiny egg in her palms. It was remarkably heavy for its size and incredibly warm. The pulsating became wilder than ever, and she trembled slightly in anticipation.

Then…

_CRACK!_

Jack and Bunny both flinched as a large and particularly violent thump from inside fractured the egg shell like broken glass. Silver light broke through the tiny cracks.

Belle's eyes darted between North and the egg. The old guardian was looking rather calm about the whole situation and even smiled.

"Don't worry" he reached out to pat her shoulder but she softly fell to her knees.

She couldn't help it. She was so nervous that her legs had turned to jelly. More glowing cracks appeared over the shell. She held it in her lap gulping as she saw a small light bend the surface of the outer membrane.

A chill settled over her shoulder and she turned to see Jack crouching beside her, looking down at the egg in her lap with just as much apprehension as she was.

_Twack! VOOSH!_

Belle shut her eyes tight as a beam of bedazzeling white shot out and hit Bunny squarely between the eyes.

"Whoa!" he fell backwards onto the switchboard, accidently pushing on some levers and buttons.

"Bunny be careful!" Belle cried out. The pooka slumped to the ground groaning as he fell unconscious.

At once the globe began to spin very fast. The little lights scattered across the surface of the sphere turned into a bright yellow blur. It was bedazzling to the point where Belle was starting to get dizzy from simply watching it. She lightly swayed where she sat.

North sprang to his feet and rushed over to the machine all the while cursing in fluent Russian. In all the midst of this confusion Jack found himself choking and laughing so hard that he had to lean on his staff just to keep himself from falling over. Then he saw the egg.

"Belle! Look out!" Jack cried out in alarm reaching for Belle's shoulder.

Then a giant ball of light burst around the tiny egg enveloping Belle. Jack and North both stumbled backwards, North also hitting his head and falling unconscious. Jack, who was luckily not near anything, shielded his eyes from the large ball of light as it grew for a while then slowly began shrinking down.

Jack stared at the ground where Belle had been sitting but only saw a pile of white cloth strewn on the floor over a large trembling lump. A pair of dark brown aviator goggles lay close by.

"Belle?" Jack called out to the room at large. He looked around desperately for a sign and a twinkling something caught his eye.

He looked down. The little obsidian egg was rolling around. He reached out his hand to touch it but pulled away sharply as it burnt under his fingers.

He supposed in his head, that it was only natural. This egg was a totem of fire and he was a winter sprite. They were on completely opposite ends of the elemental spectrum.

As he mulled this over in his head the lump under the white cloth began shifting.

Jack scrambled to his feet and took a battle stance. The tip of his staff was glowing a bright frosty blue as he geared it to strike. Whatever was under that better be prepared to face a challenge.

"Don't move" he muttered narrowing his eyes seriously, glaring at the lump. The creature beneath it squirmed as it wriggled its way out.

Jack would have screamed if he weren't in such shock.

Its body had an anatomical structure similar to a cat with four legs except it was covered in shiny white scales. It had short red copper horns curved back on the top of its head which was perched on a slightly elongated neck covered in similar small red copper spikes. Its head looked like a crocodiles except its skull and snout was a little rounder and cuter. Eyes still scrunched against the light, it turned to face Jack and crawled out. The red spikes continued along its back ending on a little dinosaur like tail. It began clawing with large monstrous dark grey claws and Jack noticed in his terror that the front claws had opposing thumbs which made it easier for the creature to grip the floor as it stood up. It seemed to have difficulty finding its bearings with its scaly lion like digitigrades** with lizard like toes. To top the creatures overwhelming monstrous oddness it turned over unfolding two large white batlike wings on its back.

Jack gulped as the hatchling dragon gave a loud yawn revealing a set of pure white sharp razors for teeth and fleetingly wondered how Tooth would react to the creature. It sat on its haunches rubbing its face. It looked up at him with large inquisitive grey eyes before opening its mouth.

"Stay back!" he thrust his staff at the little dragon who drew back, looking rather confused.

It started to walk towards him. Jack backed away still holding his staff in front.

"What have you done with Belle? Whoa!" he cried out as his foot slid on the carriage of a small toy train. One of many that littered the floors of the workshop. He cursed it softly under his breath sitting up just as he felt something hop onto his stomach.

He froze his eyes swivelling to his lap into the eyes of the…

He screamed and the little dragon cried out with a very familiar feminine voice.

"Jack calm down! IT'S ME!" the dragon grabbed his sweater with its front paws and then gave a tiny scream of her own.

"My hands! What the? Whatever…" she shook her little head and grabbed his sweater again shaking him.

"Jack! Stop screaming! Its ok! IT'S ME!" but Jack was still screaming.

"Argh! I didn't want to do this" she rolled her eyes and slapped him across the face.

Jack gulped for breath as he sat there in shock looking down at the little dragon in his lap.

"That's it" she sighed, relieved that he'd stopped yelling. "Just look at me"

Jack looked into the little creature's eyes. They weren't just grey, they were silver … a very haunting silver. He looked along the little snout, which he noted in his shock was slighty up turned and was flecked with tiny copper coloured spots. He counted twenty of them. His eyes then travelled upwards. The dragon had a halo around it, changing colour from yellow to white as the atmosphere calmed down.

"…Belle?" He gasped looking back into her face.

Belle nodded her dragon face smiling as she looked up at him with an adorable puppy like look.

Jack's eye's rolled backwards into his head as he swooned.

His head fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Belle heaved a great sigh. She waited for a few moments looking around the half wrecked globe room. The yeti's and elves were nowhere to be seen. They'd all fled when the globe began spinning out of control earlier.

North and Bunny were also out cold at the foot of the switchboard. The little egg that North had handed her was lying on the floor next to Jack's unconscious form. She picked it up examining it between her claws for a few moments before muttering to no one in particular.

"Well this sucks!"

* * *

A/N: lol! Jack fainted!

So yeah Belle can transform into a dragon. In my first plan i was going to have her ride a unicorn. no joke. but nah! Too mary sue-ish! then i decided to have her ride a dragon, especially since dragons are fire creatures and fire is the opposite of ice. then i thought "Hey how cool would it be if she could transform into a dragon". None of the other guardians can transform themselves into something else. unless you count pitch turning into shadows. I don't know about you guys but i like the idea and so far i haven't seen any other OC's that can transform into anything else let alone transform into a dragon.

I will also admit I was also inspired to make Belle a dragon because of the Hobbit movie. Smaug is my favorite dragon ever in any form of media whether it be audiobook, movie or normal book. And yes I am a HUGE Tolkien fan! i've read and watched all three LOTR and the Hobbit and I'm just starting to read the Simallarion PLUS I have the new LOTR lego game for wii. ah so much fun :) !

Ah! Tolkien one of my top four favourite authors, alongside from J.K. Rowling, Aurthur Connan Doyle and Issac Asimov. However I might actually try to find/read the Guardian's of Childhood series of books that the ROTG is based on. they sound interesting.

I haven't updated for a while on this story (especially since i ploughed through the first five chapters within a week) but that's because of Xmas and New Years.

Here are a couple of little interesting facts i thought i'd point out

*Matryoshka dolls are those sets of Russian dolls which are of decreasing size placed one inside the other, traditionally made from wood. It is the same kind of doll that North used in the ROTG movie when telling Jack about his centre.

** A Digitigrade is an animal that walks on its toes rather than pressing the weight down on the entire foot like a human does. Some birds and all Dogs, cats and most equines are categorised as Digitigrades as their claws/paws/hooves are actually the toe portion of their feet.

Keep R&R peeps and a HAPPY NEW YEAR


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Lock and Key**

Pitch Black emerged from the shadows into a long dark corridor. Its walls were grey and dull and windowless. The only light to be found came from cold blue fires blazing in medieval metal torch brackets set evenly apart till the end of the corridor where a door stood locked.

It was wrought of a stone; as dark as obsidian, stronger than diamonds and enduring as the bones of the Earth. Multicoloured, ever-changing shimmering chains of runes crisscrossed over the front of the door held together by an ancient lock; their origins and meanings long forgotten with the flow of time.

Pitch stopped in front of the sealed door, his eyes narrowed as a deep rumble came from behind it.

"Well! Well! Well! If it isn't the nightmare king himself. Oh this is an honour. To what may I owe the pleasure your _majesty_? "

The voice was as deep as the roaring of the ocean and as powerful as a moving mountain.

"I did not come here to exchange blows with you" Pitch gazed coldly at the door.

"Then what have you come for, you miserable shade walker" The voice snarled coldly, the sound shaking the earth beneath the bogeyman's feet. Pitch didn't answer but absently eyed the runes on the door with intrigue. He reached out with cautious fingers and the symbols began to glow brighter

"I must say this is some pretty decent spell work" he mused.

"Don't play games with me Pitch! I did you a favour letting you come crawling down here two years ago and you have yet to return the deed"

"Then consider it you're lucky day" Pitch sneered.

The voice behind the door let out a low deep growl and Pitch jumped back in alarm. The door which had seemed completely solid now had a small barred window. A giant red reptilian eye was now looking through it with scaly brows and lid narrowed as the voice chuckled humourlessly.

"You think you can break me out of this cell! HAH! How pathetic! Even if you knew the right incantation it wouldn't work. Only one may break the spell and _she_ would not dare do so. She is one of _his_ guardians and is dutiful to _him_ and his commands. Like _him_, she cares too much for that pathetic race of the world above to want to deal with them properly"

"What if I told you I could bring her here? What if…I could make _her_ release you?"

"Hmm" the eye narrowed with thought. "And how would you go about doing that?"

Pitch smirked.

"I have her friends and family. They are trapped in my stronghold. I think that should be enough to… persuade someone don't you?"

The red eye lingered on Pitch as it assessed the proposition.

"_If_ this plan of yours does succeed" he rumbled low "what do you expect me to do for you in return?"

"…Destroy the Guardians"

* * *

ok so that was a short chapter. but it is neccessary. sorrz for not updating regularly but Uni just started again. once i get back in the swing of things updates should get regular again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Define Dancing**

"Squeak!"

Jack Frost's icy blue eyes snapped open.

Seven faces looked back down at him. They belonged to tiny little fairies which resembled flittering green humming birds. The closest and also the smallest one, with one blue and one violet eye and a gold feather on top of her head, was twittering madly her face full worry. In her arms she held aloft an open jar, almost as big as she was, which was filled with a pungent white powdery compound.

She saw his open eyes and flew to hug his cheek dropping the smelling salts she'd been carrying. The other mini fairies twittered frantically as they caught the bottle just in time before it hit the floor. They glared at their sister but Jack didn't mind. Baby Tooth's affection in any form was always appreciated.

He sat up, cradling Baby Tooth next to his cheek as he tried to discern his surroundings. He was still in the globe room, still on the floor. He eyed a small clock which was flying around with aeroplane wings, one of North's new and whacky inventions.

"7:30pm" Jack mouthed pinching his nose as he yawned. He could hear people talking someway away but it was rather muffled to him in his half awake state.

_What happened?_

He held his head in his hands as he sighed, trying to remember how he'd ended up on the floor.

He'd come back with Belle to the North Pole. They had then play fought on the floor. Belle had been winning, until he'd hoisted her up into the air.

_"Not interrupting anything are we mate?"_

Jack scowled as he remembered Bunny's teasing voice in his head. But had Bunny interrupted anything?

…Yes… he had… well sort of. Jack's blush deepened. Bunny AND North, now he remembered, had caught Jack holding Belle in mid air staring like an idiot into her eyes.

_Well there is nothing wrong with looking someone in the eyes is there? _

Jack massaged the back of his neck wincing as it creaked a little and focused on trying to remember more. North had been carrying a parcel in one hand and a tiny egg in the other. Belle had taken the egg and then she…

"Belle!" Jack cried out so loudly that he startled the Mini Fairies. They twittered and squeaked in alarm as he shot to his feet only to be bowled over back onto the floor by a large mass of emerald feathers.

"Jack! We were so worried! You haven't knocked out any teeth have you? No? Thank Goodness! North's up but Bunny is still unconscious and something strange has happened to Belle. She's transformed into a…a…a dragon! Did Pitch lay a hand on her? I swear if I see that double crossing non flossing creep I'm gonna-"

Tooth's passionate rant was cut short by Jack's cold hand over her mouth.

"Tooth!" Jack heaved "Breathe" She stopped and pulled away taking huge gulps of air.

"Sorry" she blushed with embarrassment as Jack sat up once again.

"No problem" he picked up his staff and surveyed the globe room. Bunny was still slumped where he'd fallen unconscious, an exasperated North trying to slap his face to wake him up. Sandy was standing to the side holding in his arms a tiny baby dragon with white scales, red spikes and silver eyes.

"Jack!" the little dragon exclaimed, leaping into his arms. Jack looked down at Belle as she snuggled into his sweater. Despite being reptilian, her body was remarkably warm. She looked up at him her silvery eyes, the only thing about her that was unchanged, were filled with warmth and worry.

"Hey! It's alright! I'm ok" Jack couldn't help but smile. Now that he'd gotten over the shock, Belle was actually rather cute in this form. He secured her in one arm holding her close to his chest like one would a puppy. Her white aura glowed brighter with contentedness and she snuggled into his sweater with her snout and sighed.

She didn't know whether it was because she had a more sensitive nose, or that she'd just never noticed before but Jack had a very prominent smell. Not a nasty odour like wet dog or smelly socks, but the clean scent of fresh snow, mountain winds and cinnamon.

Her ears picked up the flutter of wings and with reluctance Belle prized her snout away from Jack's sweater and looked into the hopeful face of Tooth. She was gazing avidly at her mouth.

"May I?"

Belle nodded and opened her mouth. Tooth gasped in wonder and grabbed the roof of Belle's mouth, lifting it higher so as to get a better view of the back teeth.

Jack chuckled just as Bunny finally woke with a loud.

"Hey! Hey! Knock it off North!" he swatted the hand away gruffly as he sat up. "Woah! Now that's a bag of choppers!"

"Aren't they beautiful" Tooth sighed contentedly as she pulled her hand back to inspect the front teeth.

"Tooth hands away from mouth" North chuckled as he waggled his fingers.

"But…But…" the Tooth Fairy looked longingly at Belle's mouth. North's eyebrows rose even higher.

"Oh all right" she huffed removing her hands. Belle smacked her jaw several times and shook her head.

"So now what happens?" Bunny asked the room at large.

"I don't know do I?" North shrugged. "Jack's finished his lesson-"

"uh actually I haven't" Jack pointed out.

"Huh! Then why did ya come back to the pole ya gumby?" Bunny pinched the bridge of his snout.

"'cause I thought that we could all join in on this last…err… _surprise_"

"Ooh! Like what Jack?" Tooth sounded delightfully curious. Sandy nodded a little question mark materialising in gold sand above his head.

"Well…If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise" Jack smirked at Bunny's scowl. The Pooka hated surprises.

Which was quite unfortunate because Belle's aura started to glow brightly again.

Jack felt the scaly mass turn smooth beneath his hands as she glowed white hot. He held her out at arm's length as the light engulfed her form, growing larger and larger as it had done before.

The others shielded their eyes.

A few moments later Jack was staring into a heart shaped lightly freckled face.

Belle blinked. The red waves of hair bounced and cascaded like liquid fire around her pale shoulders as she stumbled a little trying to readjust herself to the bipedal way of standing. Jack steadied her, his eyes snapping to his hands which were on her bare shoulders.

Hang on a minute… bare?

His eyes swept across her shoulders, neck, and clavicle and… beneath that...

It was a good thing Belle was so disoriented because she missed the way his jaw dropped and his ears turned…

"Jack…?" Belle looked up at him worriedly. Jack's mouth just opened and closed repeatedly making him look more and more like a startled fish than a boy.

"Jack what's wrong?"

He tried to keep his eyes on her face as she talked but his eyes kept roaming down towards… She followed his gaze and her aura turned a very bright pink.

She squeaked, jumping away from Jack who kept staring at her wide eyed. She fanned out her hands between her chest and legs to cover herself up.

The other guardians all burst out laughing. They all knew that Jack, who'd been frozen as a boy, had skin with a slightly bluish hue. That being said they'd never expected that when he'd blush he'd turn completely purple!

North chuckled as he stepped forwards.

"Harold! Could you take Belle and Tooth to a room to get changed? Also can you collect the items in workshop, they are on brown table. Give them to Belle immediately" He quickly slid off his long fur coat and wrapped it around Belle's shoulder's. Belle kept her eyes on the floor as Tooth rushed over and ushered her away to another room, followed by Harold a large white Yeti, following behind holding the naked girl's clothes.

"Mate you in there?" Bunny waved a hand front of Jack's eyes but the young guardian just kept staring at the doorway the girl had just left through. Sandy tried poking him with a large cartoony hand made out of dream sand.

North grabbed Jack's ear and bellowed like a large bull.

"JACK!"

Jack jumped about ten feet into the air before the wind righted him.

"What the…what the hell old man!" Jack cried out terrified at North who was rolling his eyes in exasperation. He hovered to the ground and bristled slightly as Bunny doubled over roaring with laughter.

Sandy chuckled silently shaking his head and North was smirking with a very mischievous glint in his large blue eyes.

Jack glowered at them all.

"What's so funny?" he snapped his voice icy.

"Mate…, hah! Face…priceless" the Easter Bunny gasped between breaths as he began to straighten up.

"What face?" Jack folded his arms and pouted.

"Yours Jack" North chuckled. "You're blushing"

"I-uh…well…Hey! I'm not blushing!" Jack stammered but nonetheless he touched his cheek. It was **a lot** warmer than it usually was. "It's just a…a…a fever. Yes! That's it! I've been feeling a bit under the weather lately and…"

"Yeah right Frostbite!" Bunny smirked "the only fever you have right now is the same kind every male animal gets when they see a cute Sheila and feels the urge to go and-"

"Oh god, don't even go there Bunny!" Jack cried out putting his face in his hands to stop the others from seeing his blush deepening.

"Oh come now Jack" North patted a large hand on his back in a kindly manner "Is perfectly natural to feel this way. Now it may have been a long time since you were human but surely you've been through all this before? Is not like you are still virgin?"

There was a very pregnant pause.

"…you…**are** still virgin?" North's eyes widened in shock.

Jack nodded still purple to his ears.

"Wow" Bunny whistled under his breath.

"What?" Jack chanced a glance.

"Nothing…it's just…three hundred years… now… you are a guardian…girls chase you round and…and you've …well…never…err…with them" Bunny's ears flattened in embarrassment as he trailed off.

Sandy rolled his eyes and projected a sand image of a question mark followed by a…

"Sandy!" North gasped in shock.

Bunny and Jack looked in horror at the little man who simply shrugged as if to say "what? I'm just asking" as the profane images kept flashing above his head.

"We're ready!" Tooth's voice wafted from a distance. North quickly swatted the R rated sand projections away just as Tooth came around the corner.

Belle followed. She was now fully clothed again except that now North had added a few more pieces to her whole ensemble. Jack smirked wondering if the old man was rather enjoying creating an entire wardrobe for her, then he scowled. Seriously he knew he and Belle were the new kids on the block and that they shared a couple of things in common (like refusing to wear shoes) but was it necessary for North to make their outfits match?

Her white dress and goggles were still the same but now Belle now wore a white hoody; except hers was a cropped zip up and on her legs she now wore light grey stirrup leggings. However her belt was now silver and she also had a pair of silver straps looping over both her shoulders like a backpack. As she shifted nervously Jack saw a white quiver with detailed silver filigree filled with shining arrows, the fletching glistening like stars. She clutched a silver bow in her hand. It was slender and curved like a glistening crescent moon. Like the quiver it had swirling silver filigree all over it and the string glowed slightly with its own luminescence.

"Wow…" Jack breathed in awe looking at his staff. It looked rather shabby in comparison to the shiny…was that ivory? Forgetting his earlier embarrassment as he and Bunny came over to inspect the weapons.

Tooth flitted over to North's side and whispered softly

"North you've really out done yourself this time"

She smiled as Bunny picked out an arrow and twirled it in his paws checking its balance.

North shook his head.

"Is not my handwork"

"What?" Tooth and Sandy looked at the old man in astonishment.

"That bow there is made of old dragon's teeth" he explained quietly keeping his eyes on the unsuspecting trio. Jack backed off to give Bunny some space as the Pooka demonstrated how to fire a shot with an imaginary bow.

"Dragon bone is very rare, very old and very, very strong. There are no people left that have this skill to create something so fine from such a difficult material, nor are there any dragons left in the world aside from…"

"Belle?" Tooth prompted as Belle proceeded to copy Bunny's movements with her own real weapon.

Tooth cocked her head in confusion as North's eyes darkened.

"Yes…Belle…"

Sandy caught his eye and the two nervously shifted their gazes back to Belle, Bunny and Jack as the former shot an arrow which lodged itself deep into the wood.

* * *

"You ok?"

"hmph"

They were back in Burgess in the snowy forest at the foot of a large pond. Sandy and North were skating side by side talking as Tooth patiently dragged around a very reluctant and anxious Bunny as with every step his legs wobbled like jelly.

Belle was sitting down on a log at the edge looking down on Jack as he helped her tie laces of a pair of white ice skates.

"Remind me why I have to wear these when you don't?" Belle huffed

"Because I don't need them and you do"

"They confine my toes" she mumbled.

"But if you don't wear them you won't be able to skate" Jack chuckled. She really was like a child, so new and so innocent. He moved to tie the other shoe laces. His hands were large with long slender figures each working deftly across the laces in smooth movements. She watched entranced until she caught sight of his left palm. A jagged line cut across it faintly.

Something flashed across her eyes. She was looking down at a pair of similar hands, but these hands were warmer in colour, much warmer. Another pair of hands, probably her own, was wrapping one in a white bandage as the laughter of two people echoed in the background.

She took his hand in her lap, tracing the faint scar lightly. Her aura had turned grey and her eyebrows were furrowed in deep confusion.

"Belle?" Jack's asked nervously.

"Sorry" She muttered about to let his hand go but he suddenly tightened it.

She blinked and looked up at him, her aura turning pink as he grabbed her other hand and tugged, pulling her to her feet.

Jack's floated just above the ice so that his toes lightly skimmed the surface. This meant that he towered over Belle a little more than he usually did. Holding both her hands he slowly led her forwards.

Her first steps on the ice were like Bunny's; wobbly and scared. Eventually he was able to let her go and stepped back a little to give her some space. Belle just stood there in the middle of the ice and looked around. She spotted North and Sandy as the two of them passed her smoothly. She watched their feet frowning before looking down at hers.

The action looked fairly easy. Carefully she tried to step forwards on her own.

She slipped backwards. She saw the world fly upwards as her body hurtled downwards before something wrapped around her lower back stopping her. The next minute Jack's face obscured her vision.

"You ok?"

"Yeah" Belle replied shakily as Jack helped her upright again. This time he didn't let her go but stayed with her holding her hands again. She looked back at him confused and he grinned.

"Have you ever danced before?" he asked.

"Uh…" Belle bit her lip as in her head a memory fresh from two days ago popped into her head.

She'd taken the Grand Tour of North's Factory and gotten lost when she saw some of the elves in doing a little jig to a Christmas song called…what was it again? Jingle Bell Rock? Wondering what they were doing she had tried to imitate them. The result was intense embarrassment when North came into the room and spotted her singing loudly at the top of her voice and moving wildly to the music.

Knowing that Jack would probably tease her till the Armageddon (whatever that was) if she ever told him about that moment, Belle decided to play dumb.

"Define dancing?"

Jack scratched his head nervously.

"Well …like dancing, skating is a matter of footwork. You just slide your foot forwards" She felt his foot tap the top of one of her feet. She let it slide forwards.

"Good! Now press forwards gently"

She did as he told but stumbled again. She cried out in fright but Jack caught her again.

"Don't worry, I gotcha. Now let's try it again. Slide forward" he nudged her foot. Belle looked up at him still a little scared and he squeezed her hands.

. Gingerly she pushed her foot forwards again.

Like before she slid but this time it was slightly smoother.

"Good. Now slide the other one in front" Jack nodded and gave her an encouraging grin.

The other foot slid forwards. Without instruction she slid the first foot forwards again.

Jack's jubilant laughter was contagious and soon Belle herself was smiling as she began smoothly to move forwards on the ice.

North, Tooth and Bunny cheered as Jack let go of Belle's hands. She continued to skate on her own in a straight line until she saw the snowy bank rapidly approach.

She gasped and shut her eyes tight as the other's cries of worry filled her ears. She began stumbling again and accidently she put her left foot forwards at an angle. Instead of falling into the snowy bank she felt herself glide into a smooth turn.

She opened her eyes as she passed Sandy who grinned and gave her a thumb up. Belle laughed before pushing forwards with a little more force.

She sped past North, Bunny and Tooth laughing happily. This was just as easy as walking.

"Ha! Ha! That's it" Jack whooped delightedly as Belle did another turn. It wasn't neat but she didn't care. She felt a rush of cold air as Jack flew beside her his toes skimming the surface of the ice.

She pushed herself forwards, feeling the thrill of acceleration as Jack fell behind a little.

She poked her tongue back at him cheekily. Jack's shocked face split into a wide mischievous grin.

"Oh boy, this should be interesting" Bunny raised his eyebrows. He'd finally given up trying to skate and was sitting on the log. Soon he was joined by North, Sandy and Tooth all of whom were smiling fondly.

They all watched with amusement as Jack and Belle raced round and round the pond.

"What's wrong Jack? You tired or something?" Belle grinned as she moved ahead again.

"Hah! Tired?" Jack's laughter echoed around the clearing. "You wish!"

He glided ahead of Belle grinning as he sent a gentle gust of wind her way.

She yelped as it whipped her skirt up and didn't notice the giant golden hand that was approaching her at top speed.

Jack winced as the girl was pushed clear off the ice and into the snow bank. He rushed to her side arriving at the same time as a very worried Tooth

"Are you all right Belle? Are you hurt? Let's see your teeth"

"I'm fine guys really" Belle's voice was muffled as Tooth's fingers kept her mouth open to inspect the back teeth.

"Tooth, hands please?" North and Bunny rushed over. With a single large hand the Russian had placed Belle back on her feet.

Bunny rounded on the little golden man who was hovering in his golden cloud above.

"Crikey Sandy what the hell ya doing?!"

Sandy took no heed of Bunny's anger and pointed fervently at the spot where Belle had been standing.

A dark shadow was spreading out like a giant sticky web. A crack appeared in the middle of the lake.

"Oh that can't be good" Jack gripped his staff tighter in his hand as the ice began to tremble.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Red Snow**

"Oh that can't be good" Jack gripped his staff tighter in his hand as the ice began to tremble.

The darkness spread across the ice like toxic. The guardians all readied stared as dark sand seeped through the many new small cracks.

Belle felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and her blood chilled.

"Jack take Belle and go to Pole now!" North hissed. Jack nodded but no sooner had he turned to face her, a dark shadow burst forth from the ice.

Though he was tall and dark he was emaciated with grey skin that hung from his face like the dark cloth of his black robes. His eyes were sharp and golden and were filled with malicious delight. He ran a claw like hand through slicked back dark hair and flicked off the frost that clung to it.

"Hello Guardians, missed me?" he smirked. His voice was smooth, slick but there was a revolting edge to it that made Belle's skin crawl. She untied her bow from her belt and gripped it tightly.

"Vhat are you doing here Pitch?" North frowned hands slowly reaching for his swords. He took a step to his left blocking Belle from the Boogeyman's sights.

Quietly as she could she began to back away towards the sleigh. North had a sack of snow globes at the bottom of it. If she could just reach it ...

She heard Pitch as he spoke again to the Guardians smirking.

"I just came here for a visit. I mean it's been two years since you…what was it again? Oh yes! Locked me away in the underworld!"

"You did that to ya-self ya maggot! Now what the bloody hell do ya want?" Bunny growled raising a boomerang threateningly.

"Tsk tsk, language rabbit you don't want to scare off your newest member. I understand she's quite a cute little thing isn't she? Now where have you hidden her?!" Pitch peered around North's form sneering with excitement. His face fell and he scowled. They all looked around.

"Vat da?" North gasped. Belle was nowhere in sight.

"Did you hear her go?" Jack muttered to Bunny.

"Nope." Bunny looked panicky. "Wow. The little ankle biters good"

Quietly as a cat Pitch sunk into the shadows, his dark chuckles echoing eerily around the clearing. They all looked down to see portions of their shadows detach themselves and mutate into Pitch's form which darted away following a faint but distinct set of small footprints.

"Bunny! Jack! You two track! Sandy give some light!" North called as Tooth gave a shrill whistle. Almost at once little flittering blue and green mini tooth fairies flitted around her. After a quick word with them they scattered each going to sit on another guardian's shoulder. Baby Tooth flew immediately to Jack's side as ribbons of Sandy's dream sand streamed between the tree's illuminating the forest floor.

Baby Tooth was twittering worriedly from her spot on his shoulder as they followed the sands paths.

"I know! I know!" Jack called as he followed a path. The sleigh, the sleigh was a good place to start.

Belle may have snuck her way out of this one but it still left them with a problem. Getting to her first before Pitch did. It was almost dark, the sky on the horizon was now deep purple, and Pitch would defiantly have the advantage. And boy did he know it.

He turned a corner and saw a glimmer of gold on red in the distance as the sand illuminated the sleighs parking spot.

He sped towards but wheeled backwards. Three horses made of dark sand had reared up in front of him, snorting, whinnying and pawing the ground.

Jack glared at them and they reared. He jerked his staff forward sending a shock of white cold energy at the nightmare which shrieked but disintegrated to dust. Jack grinned slightly as he flipped over the other two before tagging them both with another blast from his staff.

Baby Tooth squeaked, performing a little cheer of her own from the sidelines.

A shimmering golden light appeared above him and he looked up to see Sandy sitting in a golden airplane.

The little man was pointing hurriedly as an image of a shooting star flew above his head.

"Where is she?" Jack flew up till he crouched on a wing tip.

Sandy pointed down hard at a line of dream sand which was twisting and bulging like it was being tugged.

Jack felt his heart drop as a blood curdling scream tore the still night air.

* * *

"The Shooting Star, Belle Estelle herself! My, my, this is a special treat; I mean guardians of childhood are one thing but the keeper of the great Well of Wishes...fiery in spirit, pure of heart" Pitch grimaced as though the last two were the most disgusting things he'd ever heard about.

Belle felt a strong bone chilling something slither up her spine and she scrambled to her feet glaring at the remains of the dark nightmare that had tripped her, a star tipped silver bow stuck out of it glowing brightly. Pitch glanced at it too.

"It's no wonder she is one of your favorites." He quirked an eyebrow up at the rising full moon, which seemed to glow brighter in response. He turned back to her hand gold eyes coldly assessing her.

"Such power, such potential and yet such a waste. You have so much to offer and yet all they want to do is lie to you and use you as a weapon?"

"You're wrong" she whimpered fitting another arrow to her bow string.

"My dear" his voice softened to a deadly hiss. "Do you honestly think they're helping you because they like you? They just want the Wishing Well and its powers. Once it is in their grasp, North, Bunny, Sandy, Tooth…Jack" Pitch snarled his name out bitterly "they won't need you anymore, they will all toss you to the side."

"They care for me"

"And how do you know that? You've only known them for a few days, and luckily for you nothing has happened."

"What are you talking about?" Belle gulped. She pulled drew back the bow, but Pitch could see the star shaped arrow tip shaking in her grip.

"Did Jack ever tell you how fast they ditched him when he slipped up once? It was a small thing but they were all convinced he was worthless. He was so obsessed with wanting to be accepted that he forgave them in the end, but they still haven't forgiven him. It'll be the same with you."

"No!"

"They don't trust you. If they had, North would've given you back your bow when you woke up. They thought you were dangerous, in fact they still do…even more so than Jack"

"Shut up!" she felt her eyes prick slightly.

"Just think of it Belle. Just one little error, one tiny slip up, and you'll be all alone. No one will be there for you to hold your hand when you skate. No one will be there to shower you with new gifts or fawn over you or even argue with you. They'll be too disgusted."

"Stop please!" She could feel the hot tears begin to stream down her face.

"Even the humans will not be able to see you. They will not want to believe you're there. You will be the loneliest creature in the world"

"NO! You're lying! No!" She gripped her bow tighter, choking back tears.

"Terrifying isn't it? Being alone..." Pitch's face split into a wide leer. It was an evil thing, like a horrifying travesty of the Cheshire Cat. He continued to circle her, twirling the dark sand between his fingers.

He made as if to step towards her and her fingers slipped.

He broke into fresh loud laughter as the arrow missed him completely and lodged itself into a tree. She closed her eyes half in humiliation half in fear as Pitch stalked around her.

"How wonderful our first lesson! It would have been a good shot but you were aiming completely off course. See here" He slid beside her and summoned dark sand around his hands and turned it into a bow and arrow of his own. He shot it at a tree.

Pitch smirked humorlessly at her horrified fascination as she watched the leaves wither and die. He brought his voice down to a toxic murmur in her ear.

"My dear I can give you power, I can give you a home, I can give you control…why I can…" he lifted a finger to caress her jaw line delicately. "Give you back your precious memory. All you have to do is join me"

"…you're lying…you're wrong" she shook her head. Pitch frowned.

"I assure you I am not" he glared snatching her wrists.

"No" she tried pushing him away but he held fast. "Let me go!"

"I think not!" Pitch grunted trying to keep his grip strong as she struggled. "You know I am right and you will see it my way. Whether you like it or not"

"You're wrong! About them, about everything! I know you're the one who kidnapped me from the Well. The Man in the Moon showed me! I know what you are!"

Damn she was a tougher egg to crack than Jack was!

Pitch glanced up at the moon which seemed to glow brighter.

"You play cruelly old friend" he snarled. The moon's halo flickered. "Now reap the consequences"

"No! HELP! Please someone HELP!" Belle cried out as his nails dug into her wrists. Crimson drops ran down her arm dripping onto the snow, staining it. Pitch's breath was heavy with excitement. Two years underground, he'd almost forgotten what it felt like to make people terrified. This was life, this was power.

His grip slackened as he relished in each scream of terror. Quickly Belle managed to free one of her hands. Blindly in her pain she reached for an arrow. She managed to find one but couldn't fit it to her bow. Instead it sliced against Pitch's cheek.

He clutched his cheek and howled in pain, stumbling backwards.

Belle panted for breath staring in horror at the dark blood that had splattered over the silvery snow. It glimmered faintly reflecting the gold dream sand above.

Dream sand?

Belle felt her heart soar. Without further ado she screwed up her eyes and cried out in the loudest voice she'd ever used. "SANDY!"

She knew it had worked. The golden sand began twisting, convulsing as if echoing her yells. Belle darted for the sleigh as the tip of the golden tendril turned into a lasso which looped itself into a handle.

"Sandy! I'm here! I'm right here! San-AHHH!" she cried out in terror as Pitch tackled her down knocking her into the side of the sleigh. She felt her ankle twist painfully. He pinned her wrists in one hand and twirled the other. Dark sand swirled into the form of cruel and twisted knife.

"Your guardians cannot help you now girl" he hissed raising the knife above his head.

"Wanna bet?" a new voice yelled.

Pitch turned his head, just as something immensely cold bowled into him, throwing him into the depths of a pile of snow. He coughed and spluttered trying to claw his way out so that he could see his attacker who flew in a blur of blue, white and brown to Belle's side.

"Jack!" she cried in relief as he quickly picked her up and set her down in the sleigh hidden on the floor.

"If things turn ugly, take a snow globe back to the pole and stay there!" Jack turned to leave.

"Don't go" she grabbed his sleeve.

Jack sighed. He really wished he could be the one to comfort her now, but Pitch was starting to free himself from the snow mound. Quickly he leaned down and hugged her tight.

"It'll be alright…Trust me" He said as they broke apart but he kept his hands cupping her cheeks.

He rubbed the tip of his nose against her small one. It was once something he used to do for his little sister whenever she got scared and it never failed to make her smile. So simple, yet so profound. It had been three hundred years since he'd last used it, but its magic had not faded.

"Be careful" Belle felt her fear melt away and for the briefest of moments the white glow of her aura illuminated the clearing.

"I'll try," Jack smiled softly. Her freckled cheeks were still stained with tears but she was no longer looking scared. He looked up at Baby Tooth who hovered above the two of them.

"Baby Tooth I'm counting on you" he grinned. The little fairy stood to attention at once and twittered proudly as she flitted over to sit on Belle's shoulder. She gave a little salute which made Jack and Belle both smile.

A rustle of snow caught his ears and he turned to see Pitch dusting himself of the snow, his face livid with rage.

"You really are proving to be a thorn in my side, Jack" he said through gritted teeth, glancing at the sleigh where Belle and Baby Tooth were peering over the edge.

"One of my many talents, Pitch" Jack chuckled giving a mock bow. He looked up just in time to see a dark arrow speed towards him. He dodged to the side and laughed. The sound of it lifted Belle's heart and she smiled again.

"Don't get too cocky boy!" Pitch growled shooting another arrow. "You may be a guardian but even you cannot destroy fear"

"Maybe not. But I can stop you-" Jack jumped into the air and flew around the trees.

"And you can die trying? I like the sound of that." Pitch smirked.

"Of course you would" Jack rolled his eyes and swished his staff. A flurry of snowballs hurtled towards the boogeyman hitting him in the face.

Belle choked as she clamped a hand over her mouth to stop herself laughing out loud. Jack heard her and raised a finger to his devious smile. She nodded, still giggling silently until Pitch stood up again only to be ploughed down again. Baby Tooth squeaked and cheered on her shoulder.

"ENOUGH!" Pitch roared jumping to his feet.

She thought he'd been angry earlier but it was nothing compared to the terrifying snarl that crossed over his face as he slipped down into the shadows.

Her laughter died down instantly as his dark silhouette multiplied and circled around the white haired boy.

"I will admit you've grown strong" his voice seemed to be magnified as the shadows flickered, round and round.

"But not strong enough" he hissed.

Belle gasped. Pitch's form was rising out of the darkness, a great big black scythe in his grips…behind Jack!

Belle barely registered Baby Tooth's squeaks as she felt her body propel itself out of the sleigh and over the snow.

She saw in slow motion his arms raise the weapon above his head, saw the golden eyes shine with malice…Jack had not even turned round yet!

She pushed her arms forwards…the scythe was beginning to descend …she saw Jack's eyes widen as her hands shoved him to the side…the blade swung across her shoulder and chest and they both fell into the snow.

….

Jack stared down at the girl laying on top of him.

His hand shook as gently he pushed her off him.

She was lying so still. So very still.

He could barely hear her breaths or see her chest rise and fall.

He reached out with trembling fingers to push the fiery locks out of her face.

He gasped as a stray lock moved out of the way. A long line of red stretched across her shoulder down her chest, the red standing out so starkly against the soft shiny silver and white. Jack's heart almost stopped.

"Belle?" his voice shook slightly as he reached for the red line. He felt something warm coat his fingers and pulled them away to see them coated in deep red liquid.

He heard a sharp intake of breath and turned to see Pitch his scythe in one hand, completely stunned. He had no more expected this than Jack had.

He watched in mounting horror as the winter sprite's staff glowed blue. The wind began to howl. Clouds began to darken as heavy snow began to fall. A thin sheet of ice spread around the three of them, covering the trees, chilling the air till it was positively freezing.

But Jack didn't care.

His vision had turned red.

* * *

ok it took me a long time to update but I was having problems getting inspiration to write this scene. all I can say is this. Run for it Pitch!

lol

keep r&ring peoples


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Pocketful of Luck and Starlight**

Bunny was charging through the forest, dodging nightmare after nightmare when it he heard an angry roar.

A wave of icy chill burst through the air and the sky grew dark. The nightmare's fled away screaming in terror into the night.

"Brrrr, Bloody HELL!" Bunny shivered from the cold. He was half tempted to turn tail himself, but the thought of helping his friends pushed him forwards like a fire.

He saw something white and something dark shoot up into the sky together clashing, and then breaking apart, before clashing again.

Pitch's delighted malevolent cackles resonated through the cold winds as someone white and blue lunged at him blindly.

"Jack?"

Bunny almost didn't recognise the boy. His icy blue eyes were ablaze with wrath and his hair was standing even higher than usual as the wind whipped violently around him, mirroring his rage. Jack seemed to be attacking in a frenzy, not caring if he got hit as long as he relentlessly swiped and struck at every single part of Pitch he could get at.

Bunny stiffened. A gust of wind had blown in his direction and the distinct smell of blood hit his nose.

Bunny pushed himself harder, faster than he ever gone in his life, reaching the clearing in record time.

_Thump, thump…thump thump_

His eyes darted around the clearing looking for the sound of the heartbeat and he saw her.

"Kid!"

Belle was lying on her back, tiny misty clouds of air shooting upwards as she breathed rapidly.

Bunny darted to her side and she opened an eye.

"Jack…" She called weakly.

"No Sheila it's me" Bunny felt his heart almost break as he scooped her in his arms. She was so tiny and fragile, even more so than when he and Jack had first found her at the cliff. Heck, like this, she looked tinier than little Sophie and just as vulnerable.

It was still freezing around them so he held her close to his furry chest as he carried her to the sleigh. He needed to keep her warm and protected from the winds so carefully he placed her on the floor beneath the driver's seat.

"Shh…little ankle biter…shh…come on now let's get you cleaned up" He hushed her as he carefully unzipped her hoody and ripped the shoulders of her white dress. He hissed slightly as he saw the long slash across her shoulders and chest, the bloods smell hitting his nose stronger than ever.

He snatched the ripped pieces of her dress and used them to clean the cut. She whimpered in pain, tears streaming down her face.

A flutter of wings and feathers beside him announced Tooth's arrival. Her face was white with shock and her eyes were full of tears. Bunny pulled out a little glass bottle from his pouch and showed it to her. It was filled with golden liquid.

Tooth nodded in understanding sniffing as she pulled herself together. She laid Belle's head in her lap, cooing softly over her.

"Be strong Sheila. This is gonna hurt a lot" Bunny muttered softly as he snatched up a clean rag and poured some of the golden past onto it.

Belle shut her eyes and whimpered again. Tooth stroked the young girl's face.

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away" she sang softly

Belle gasped in pain as Bunny began smearing the paste across the wound.

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day"

Belle's gasps turned into agonized cries. Tooth felt her own tears start anew.

"For love may come and tap you on the shoulder some starless night,"

She choked down a sob and gripped Belle harder as she began to writhe.

"Just in case you feel you want to hold her, you'll have a pocket full of starlight" Bunny continued in a deep gravelly voice as he began to apply a second coat of paste.

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day. Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket save it for a rainy day" they now sang together. Belle's whimpers began to soften slightly.

"For when your troubles start multiplyin' and they just might. It's easy to forget them without tryin', with just a pocketful of starlight" a deep Russian voice sang. Bunny and Tooth turned, smiling through their melancholy at North and they joined him. The mini tooth fairies hummed quietly in the background as golden lights flashed above. Sandy had joined Jack and was trying to help him.

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away. Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket save it for a rainy day." They all ended the song on a soft note as Belle's whimpers turned into deep calm breaths.

Bunny smiled softly, proudly.

"Good job little Sheila," he patted her head. "Good job"

A loud crashing sound caught their attention and the guardian's looked up to the air. The battle was still raging. Sandy stood away from the two fighters. He seemed to be torn between choosing to run in and help Jack or staying out of his way.

The guardian's barely even recognized him. Gone was the mischievous, charismatic and fun loving boy. Instead a full grown man was flying through the air his face livid with wrath, his blue eyes blazing with a cold fire and his hair stood on end as the wind in the sky whipped around violently in the dark sky.

He yelled as he aimed a slash at Pitch which hit him squarely in the chest. Pitch fell backwards before slashing with the scythe. It scraped Jack's shoulder but he didn't care. He saw only red in front of his eyes. He couldn't think of anything else besides wanting to slice Pitch in two!

His next ice attack missed but he compromised with a well aimed punch to the jaw. Pitch fell down to the Earth and Jack followed closely grabbing him by the collar and whipping up snow to cushion their fall. They thudded to the ground skidding a few feet away from the others.

"Jack!" Tooth cried out about to fly in and help their friend but North held her back.

"No Tooth! Is too dangerous"

"But North-" Tooth gasped trying to struggle out of the large man's hold.

"He's right Tooth. And don't you move kid. You're still bunged up pretty badly." Bunny crouched into a protective stance, over Belle who was trying to sit up.

Jack didn't hear his friends but kept hitting and kicking the boogeyman till his limbs themselves were aching and Pitch's face was a mass of blood, bruises and skin. He summoned ice around his staff and the end of it was suddenly covered in sharp pointed stalactites.

He didn't hear the yells of his name as he brought the staff over his head.

Jack's grip tightened on his staff. This was it. Pitch was going to finally pay for everything he'd done.

"Jack…" the sound was barely audible and yet it made everyone stop dead in their tracks.

The red veil that had clouded Jack's eyes and mind faded slightly. He saw Pitch's blood stained face, as the golden eyes looked up at him from swollen sockets filled with terror. The sharp edge of an icicle had stopped just above his eye.

"Jack…it's alright"

Jack turned to the sleigh as Belle, supported by Bunny, opened her eyes and looked at him.

His vision blurred and he felt something hot stream from his eyes down his cheeks.

Pitch stared up at the boy from his position beneath the staff point. Jack Frost, the Jack Frost, was crying...but…why?

Jack ignored him and stood up in a daze.

He stepped away from Pitch's body over to the sleigh. He could hardly believe his eyes. Was he dreaming? He reached forwards with a trembling hand.

Belle could see through her own tired eyes Jack standing out there in the snow. She gave him a weak smile wondering why he had tears streaming down his face or why he looked so shocked to see her or why his hand was trembling.

Though her entire body ached down to her toes, Belle lifted a shaky arm.

Their hands met in the centre slowly. His fingers grazed her palm. It was the smallest of touches but it was more than enough to tell him he wasn't seeing an illusion. She was alive, she was alright. Jack pulled her into his arms.

"Jack…I'm ok. Jack-oww!" she winced as he hugged her shoulders a bit too tight.

"You-You- Scared me half to death you did, you lucky- don't you ever do that again!" he gasped half crying, half laughing.

Baby Tooth twittered madly trying to squeeze her way into their hug. Her little head popped between them and she squirmed.

Tooth flew over to the pair and wrapped her arms around them both, laughing as North chuckled jovially running up to all of them. He scooped up Bunny and squeezed him into the large group hug.

Sandy floated down to them, squirming his way into the middle like Baby Tooth had done. Bunny was the only one struggling to get away. It wasn't that the pooka wasn't happy; he just didn't do hugs, especially North's bone crushing bear hugs.

As he squirmed he caught sight of the clearing.

"OY! Where's Pitch?"

Everyone let go at once, except for Jack who refused to let Belle out of his grip. Pitch was gone. He must have slunk away into the shadows whilst they were all hugging.

The sky was clear and there was no scent of fear in the air. North glared at the spot Pitch had been lying down in.

"Let's go back to the pole." He looked back at the others "we have work to do"

They nodded.

As North took his seat at the front of his sleigh, he glanced back at his passengers. Bunny was gripping the sides of the sleigh in preparation for the launch. Sandy and Tooth were both sitting calmly, smiling at Jack who was holding Belle in his lap. Her hoody was back on and she was drifting off to sleep. She looked remarkably content.

And yet… Why was Pitch after her? Why was she so important to him? What secrets was she holding the key to?

Something was still very wrong; they were still missing a vital piece of the puzzle. North could feel it in his belly. And when North felt it in his belly, he knew. This fight was just the beginning.

* * *

Dun. Dun. DUNNN!

so Belle is in the clear! but there is still more challenges to come.

keep r&ring if you want to know what!


End file.
